Frost Bite
by Kasaru-chan
Summary: Chazz Princeton has it all, good looks, a 4.0 GPA, a wealthy family. There is nothing in his life that isn’t perfect, well except for the fact that he’s a 500 year old vampire, as 16 year old Jaden Yuki soon discovers. AU Yaoi longer summary inside.
1. Secret Revealed

Yes I finally got around to making a Chazz/Jaden, Jun/Judai, or whatever else you want to call the pairing fic. It's become my new obsession thanks to Mysteries of the Subconscious. Thank you oh amazing author I'm not worthy TT

I know it's been done already but I really wanted to do a vampire fic simply because Chazz makes a good vampire, and Jaden a good victim. But beyond the first two maybe three chapters I have no exact plot line, still working on it so bear with me.

I know for a fact that I'm tired of the clichéd 'the older brothers are the villains'. They are evil in the series don't get me wrong but I want to make this story something, well…different.

But anyway now I'm babbling just read the story and reviews that critique are appreciated. I'm taking a creative writing course when the school year starts so any advice I can use to improve my writing is accepted and considered.

Warnings: This is Yaoi, if you don't like it then don't read it. It's rated M for cursing, some violence in later chapters and of course the thing we all secretly look for in a Yaoi, hot guy/guy sex (don't deny it you know you do). But I might change the rating later. I've never written a sex scene before so I might not end up being able to do it. Simply because I know I'm gonna end up not liking how it'll turn out.

Summary: Chazz Princeton has it all, good looks, a 4.0 GPA, a wealthy family. There is nothing in his life that isn't perfect, well except for the fact that he's a 500 year old vampire, as 16 year old Jaden Yuki soon discovers. But with that discovery the brunette's life is turn upside down as he falls deeper and deeper into Chazz's mysterious life, and the supernatural, monstrous world he lives in just under the nose of normal humans. Oh yea and did we mention Chazz also has a craving for Jaden's blood.

Chapter 1: Secret revealed

It was past midnight, but you didn't need to look at a clock to know that. It was obvious by the eerie quiet that filled the streets. Not one soul was out; they were all tucked in their beds fast asleep, except for two people.

One was silent, almost invisible if it weren't for the street lights reflecting off his pale skin. He was dressed in a black trench coat that moved behind him with each graceful step. His dark grey eyes seeming like a black vortex: they just sucked you in and were just as deep. His hair, the only thing that looked even close to being normal, was his black hair spiked in a most unusual way, yet still remaining silky smooth with an attractive glow from the lights.

Though he was beautiful, his cold eyes and his hard facial expression made him seem unapproachable. Like if he so much as glared at someone then the poor victim would feel pain all over his/her body by the sudden sharpness of his eyes.

He could even freeze hell ten times over, if he desired, with a mere glance over his shoulder.

This handsomely beautiful boy was Chazz Princeton

The second one was nowhere near as beautiful, nor as graceful for that matter. His movements weren't straightforward; rather, he would walk as quietly as possible then suddenly dart into a nearby ally, or behind some trash can, watching the beautiful boy with nervous intensity.

He was dressed in a casual dark red blazer with beige colored pants and matching shoes. His eyes were chocolate brown with specks of gold to anyone who looked close enough; otherwise you would say that they were honey colored. His hair was very unusual, it was a dark brown but the dark brown became a lighter brown the closer you got to the roots.

While he was not as handsome, this boy looked more approachable, his eyes warmer and more gentle. He was the type of guy a girl could confess her love to and in response would smile warmly and let her down gently, so as to not hurt her feelings. Even if he did he would find a way to make her laugh again and suggest that they should be friends.

This wonderfully kind boy was Jaden Yuki.

As of right now though, Chazz Princeton was unaware of the fact he was being followed by Jaden Yuki. As Jaden wanted it to be, if Chazz were to find out that Jaden was stalking him without him knowing…well…just scroll back up to paragraph three, you'll get the idea.

Jaden sat very still listening to the light, almost invisible sounds of footsteps on the pavement.

What part of his mind told him this was logical? Stalking Chazz Princeton, most handsome and mysterious guy in school, like a common criminal.

'Stupid Sy, if he kills me for following him it's your fault' Jaden growled in his head trying to calm his racing heart as he glanced around the corner to see where Chazz would go next.

To his surprise, Chazz suddenly paused; Jaden could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he backed away hiding from his possible line of vision.

'Shit, shit, shit!' he panicked in his head screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to make himself blend with his surroundings like a chameleon. 'He knows he totally fucking knows I'm following him, shit!'

After realizing nothing had happened he opened one of his eyes then peeked around the corner just in time to see Chazz's black trench coat disappear into a nearby ally way.

'That's weird' Jaden thought as he carefully creeped forward, staying out of the ally way but able to peek into it. 'This ally way doesn't go anywhere'

Jaden had assumed that Chazz would simply walk home, and Jaden would only have to follow him there so he could get out of the dare he was forced to do early.

But this was not the case; it seemed Chazz wasn't going to allow him the privilege.

As he looked in he suddenly noticed that there was no Chazz in the dead end ally way, only a woman in her early 20s with long black hair and in her clubbing attire. By the light of the street lamps he could tell her face was flushed and her movement uncoordinated from having just a touch too much to drink. She had a key in her left hand trying to use it to open the door to her apartment, but again, no hand-eye coordination due to alcohol.

Again Jaden was confused, 'ok there's a drunken woman, but where did Chazz go?' he asked himself frantically, searching every possible corner for the boy. There was no way he could have given him the slip, and Jaden was positive he saw him enter this ally way. 'So then where is he?'

Just as Jaden was about to give up and go home, he saw something flash out of the corner of his eye.

Emerging out of the shadows from the back of the ally, he walked with unparalleled grace as he usually did but there was something strange about the way he was walking. It was careful, each step calculated to be the world's quietest step, as he approached the drunken woman with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

Jaden was shocked by this as he continued to watch. He would have never pegged Chazz to be a rapist, he could easily get any girl he wanted so why force himself on someone. Hell, girls probably wished Chazz Princeton would force himself on them.

But yet here he was, about to take advantage of so poor drunken woman who would never remember this in the morning.

'This is wrong, I gotta help her' Jaden thought taking a small step forward, ready to tackle Chazz if he had to. Even though he didn't even know this woman he could just stand by a let her get raped.

'**No stay, wait!'** his instincts were screaming at him **'let's see what happens first, we may be over reacting'**

Jaden bit his lip and took a step back waiting to see what would happen next. He wasn't one to question his instincts, they never failed him before, and he hoped they wouldn't fail him now.

The woman was completely unaware of the danger, still trying to get her stupid key into the stupid lock that seemed to keep moving away just as she was about to slip it in. God how her head was killing her, she just wanted to get in and get a goodnight's sleep before she had to deal with the massive hangover she would receive in the morning.

Suddenly she heard the beautiful sound of a key sliding into the lock and clicking into place.

She smiled triumphantly, 'Success!' She cheered in her head as she turned the key. She had succeeded in pulling the door open a crack when an arm passed by the side of her head, and lightly pushed it shut.

The woman gasped in surprise and fear as she quickly turned around preparing to slap the person who had violated her personal space.

She would have slapped him too, had her stalker not been so stunningly beautiful. She stopped her hand and left it hanging there in mid air while she just stared at the boy, taking in his every detail.

Chazz gave a light smirk at her reaction and lightly stroked her cheek. "What is your name?" he asked his voice smooth and sweet. But he asked it so softly that Jaden had to strain his ears to hear it.

"M-my name?" The woman squeaked softly, feeling a sudden jolt as he touched her cheek. His hands were icy cold against her flushed face.

Chazz chuckled a little at how nervous she was. "Yes, I would like to know your name?" he asked putting a little purr in his voice as he lightly wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jaden face began to heat up at the tone of voice he was using. 'It's like I walked into some cheesy romance story' he blushed a little at the sudden change in behavior of the usually cold hearted Chazz. He knew he shouldn't be watching anymore, Chazz's love life was his own business, and yet he could look away it was like watching a train wreck, only not. Jaden mentally slapped himself for not being able to come up with a good example for his sudden interest in what was happening. He also couldn't explain the sudden tug his heart was now feeling.

"It's Laura" she muttered shyly, trying to glance away from those beautiful eyes so she could think, but she soon found she couldn't turn away, and she was far too drunk to be thinking logically.

"Hmm…Laura…" he murmured softly in her ear, letting his tongue roll over the name, sounding it out in a way that made her breathing stop before becoming irregular.

Jaden didn't hear what he said, but judging from the girl's reaction it must have been something seductive. For a moment he briefly wondered what it would feel like to be held like that, if someone whispered sweet nothings in his ear like that, or if that someone were Chazz.

His thought process came to a screeching halt as that thought crossed his mind. 'What the hell!? I'm **not** interested in Chazz!' he snarled in his mind as if trying more to convince himself otherwise than anyone else.

Chazz could feel her edginess melting away, with every little thing he whispered in her ear. Acting seductive was never his strong point; in fact, it took him everything he had to not say something sarcastic and unromantic to his target whenever she said something unintelligent. But he could tell this would be easy seeing as how she was drunk.

Very lightly he cupped her chin tilting her head so she was looking at him and he leaned in not taking his eyes off her's as he brushed his lips against her's in a teasing way.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers, when their lips touched. She could not believe what was happening to her she had to be dreaming. 'If I am please don't wake me' she sighed contently closing her eyes as Chazz's lips worked his way down her jaw line and to her neck.

Jaden grumbled quietly as she heard Laura moan softly at the feeling of Chazz's smooth lips. 'I hope you get AIDs you whore' Jaden hissed spitefully in his mind. Though why he felt a sudden dislike for Laura was beyond his understanding, he hardly even knew her.

He was about to leave, his heart clenching painfully at the thought of what would happen next, but then suddenly something caught his eye yet again.

Laura had her eyes closed, so she didn't notice but Chazz was smiling in a way Jaden had never seen before. It was hungry, malicious, and frightening because in that smile Jaden could see that his canines were growing longer and becoming pointier.

Jaden gasped again in shock and fear, unable to move or look away. 'C'mon feet move, we gotta get the hell out of here' he tried to process the thought, but his legs refused.

Chazz sunk his canines into the unsuspecting girl's neck drawing blood. She gasped in pain; her eyes shot open as her sensors were screaming 'DANGER DANGER!' but it was too late she couldn't get away now. Now she was really hoping this was a dream.

Once his teeth were all the way in her neck he began to suck. Laura began to feel her own blood being sucked out of her body. It was really not a pleasant feeling.

She looked over Chazz's spiky hair and noticed a boy with a red blazer just staring his eyes scared and shocked, she could also tell he was quivering.

"W-why are you just standing there?" she asked Jaden as Chazz was on his second gulp. "H-help me" she sobbed.

Chazz stopped drinking when he heard her speak. He pulled his teeth out and licked up the remaining blood that stained the side of her neck.

Laura fainted from a combination of blood loss and alcohol but was still alive.

After dropping her body on the ground rather harshly he turned around giving his stalker a good hard glare.

Jaden felt his hands quivering as Chazz slowly began to stalk forward; it was all making sense now. He always thought Chazz was far too beautiful to be human, and he was right; Chazz was a vampire.

_Chapter end_

Well…love it? Hate it? Let me know.

Do your worst, I can take it. Really, I won't even complain if you're mean about it I can take the critique. In fact as I said, I encourage it.

But I don't except flames without reason. I've seen it happen to some awesome writers and they often take it to heart what some random Yaoi hater says and stops writing. It's unacceptable especially since I put a warning right there on the top that this would be Yaoi.


	2. Sweet Dreams Jaden

**Yes second Chapter!! I made it!! (Does a victory dance)**

**I saw the Dark knight with my friend and it. Was. AWESOME!**

**Go see it now; it's a sin against humanity if you don't see it. (I can say this now because I have seen it)**

**If it seemed too scary for you in the commercial then this is not the movie for you. It gets even scarier. Heath Ledger was amazing (an inspiration for me to be a better actress in our next play) and so was the guy playing Harvey Dent (Aaron Eckhart), he was so cute (SQUEE!!) even though he's like 40 years old. Sigh…sorry Aaron it is not meant to be, you're just too old for me.**

**But moving on here's the next chapter.**

_Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams Jaden_

'C'mon legs, please listen to me, I'm gonna die if I don't get the fuck out of here' he tried to take a step away from Chazz, but it only resulted in his knees buckling under him.

'No I can't die, I won't' he growled, hot tears pricking at his eyes as he kept trying to make his legs move.

"Jaden…" Chazz's voice spoke above him low and threatening. Chazz had stopped a mere footstep away from Jaden.

Jaden refused to look up at the person speaking to him. If he did then the fear would take control of his body after he finally pushed it back, making him unable to escape.

With one last burst of adrenaline he grabbed Chazz's ankle and pushed it sideways causing the vampire to fall backwards and giving Jaden a chance to run.

Jaden ran as fast as his legs could take him, not really caring where he was going, anywhere was better than here.

Chazz recovered from his fall, landing gracefully on his feet like a cat. He snarled as he saw Jaden's retreating figure and bolted after him catching up with ease.

Jaden screamed in surprise as Chazz grabbed both of his wrists and pressed him up against a nearby wall with his hands pinned on either side of his head. He looked into Jaden's large brown eyes, his own eyes a dark red with slits for pupils, his nostrils flaring, and his teeth clenched.

Jaden looked up at Chazz's face and nearly screamed, but he found his throat to feel suddenly dry. He felt his whole body quivering in fear, even his arms which were still pinned tight to the wall behind him. 'Fuck he gonna kill me, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna fucking die' he cried out in his head as he clenched his eyes shut.

Chazz smirked a little at his captive's obvious fear, his anger dissolving away to become an amused look. He had to admit that there was something about Jaden that he found to be alluring. His blood smelled far more enticing to him than anyone else's. As corny and cliché as is sounded, Jaden was _literally_ his 

type. He would have done anything just to sink his fangs into the boy's neck and drain all his blood from his body.

But he had to control that urge, for the sake of the brunette's life and for his family's safety. The fact that Jaden found out his secret was trouble enough, at least with the woman he could clean up any evidence and trick her into thinking it was all some messed up dream. But Jaden was different he would have to use his power for that.

"Stop quivering fool, I'm not going to kill you." He spoke calmly but in a cold sharp tone as his eyes reverted back to their normal dark grey shade.

Jaden peeked one eye open to see if he was safe, then the other. "W-why…" His voice barely came out as a hoarse whisper. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Why not me? Didn't you kill the other girl?"

Chazz shook his head. "I don't know what kind of image Hollywood films put into your mind, but I'm not a vampire who kills. No vampire really kills unless of course…" Chazz grinned sadistically at the brunette, "there's an _accident_ where a pissed off vampire is being tailed by a stupid brunette, then…well that's different I might just make an exception to our rules."

Jaden felt his heart rate quicken yet again and breathing seemed to become difficult. Many different thoughts seemed to run through his head, sort of like that 'life flashes before your eyes' theory, only Jaden never expected it to go that fast. He couldn't keep track of it all. 'This must be what fear is like…fear sucks.' He had to stop thinking now he was starting to feel faint…or that could have been because he stopped breathing for a sickeningly long minute. 'Just kill me now already!'

Chazz then gave his most sickeningly sweet smile. "Just kidding"

Jaden started breathing again. His fear went away too; it was replaced with the urge to strangle Chazz till his head popped off. But Chazz still had him pinned to the wall.

"That wasn't funny" Jaden hissed glaring directly into Chazz's eyes. Jaden hadn't the slightest clue where his new found defiance came from, seeing as how this was a situation where Chazz still had the upper hand. But vampire or not Chazz _was_ a guy; maybe with a hard enough kick to the groin he could still escape.

"Yes it was…for me anyway. You should have seen your face? You looked like you were about to piss yourself in fear." Chazz smirked leaning closer to the brunette's face. "Even now with your defiance you're still afraid of me. I can tell"

Jaden cursed in his head, Chazz was too close. If he tried to adjust his leg to aim for the groin Chazz would feel it and figure out what he was planning. 'Make him back off…how to do that?' An idea popped into his head, but he didn't like it at all.

"Really? That's what you think?" Jaden smirked as he leaned close; giving Chazz's icy cheek one solid lick from jaw line to cheek bone.

Chazz gasped at the contact and backed away from Jaden forgetting for a moment that the arm he was using to rub the saliva off his cheek was the one he was using to hold up Jaden's left arm. 'Even better' He swiftly kicked Chazz where it hurts the most and…

Nothing, Chazz was perfectly fine, he wasn't crouched over or anything. In fact Jaden actually felt a jab of pain go up his leg and he heard a slight crack.

"OW! Owowowow SONOFABITCH!" Jaden hissed in pain lowering his foot from Chazz's groin. "That fucking hurt! What are you made out of!? Marble, Steel, fucking diamonds!? Ow!"

"Ha! Serves you right, you deserved that for getting your germs all over my cheek." Chazz snarled still wiping his cheek with his sleeve. "I think I might have to take a blow torch to my cheek, your stupidity might be contagious."

"You know outside of school you can be a real asshole you know that?" Jaden snorted spitting out the Chazz taste that was clinging to his tongue.

"Yea well I never expected 'Everyone's best friend' to curse like a trucker" Chazz snapped back, knocking Jaden down to the ground hard on his back.

"Ow what the hell man? That is not how you treat an injured…" Chazz sat down on Jaden's stomach knocking most of the air out of his lungs. "Ack! What are you…?"

"Shut up, idiot" Chazz snapped coldly placing a freezing hand over Jaden's mouth. "And don't move I'll take care of your stupid foot."

Jaden blinked stupidly, trying to comprehend what he just heard. Then once he was positive he heard right, he relaxed a little and stopped struggling.

Chazz smirked "Good boy" he whispered, lightly flicking Jaden's nose before he got up off his stomach. Jaden growled menacingly clutching his nose and when Chazz's back was turned, stuck his tongue out at him.

He knelt down by his feet, untying Jaden's left shoelace, and very carefully slipped his shoe off so as not to cause anymore pain to the boy.

Chazz stared at the sock for a minute before asking Jaden if he would take it off.

"You're being a pussy Chazz, why don't you take it off?" Jaden asked taking it off anyway under the influence of a deadly glare from Chazz.

Chazz's nose wrinkled. "Vampires have a strong sense of smell so a sock that smells bad smells ten times worse to a vampire." Chazz grumbled while examining his foot with his chilly hands "Also the fact I'm a bit of a neat freak doesn't help."

"A bit!? Have you seen your desk? You, my friend, have OCD." Jaden laughed. "One time when you left to go to the bathroom, we took all the stuff on your desk and tilted it a tiny bit to the left to see what 

would happen. Dude you flipped out, as soon as you got back you started twitching and then rearranged everything to the way it was exactly even the eraser which we moved up a centimeter." He laughed even more at the memory.

"That was you!? You fucking bastard!" Chazz snarled unconsciously squeezing his foot. Jaden's face visibly scrunched in pain as he clenched his teeth tightly together.

"Oh shit" Chazz gasped, releasing his grip on the foot. "You ok?"

"No that fucking hurt" Jaden growled through gritted teeth.

"Right…" Chazz sighed softly. "Where does it hurt?" he asked calmly, his face impassive.

Jaden was a little shocked from this lack of anger or a snappy comeback. "It's my big toe, I think it's broken." Jaden muttered wondering exactly what Chazz was going to do to heal the toe. Was he gonna bite him and turn him into a vampire? That seemed a little extreme just to heal his big toe.

Chazz examined the big toe careful between his two fingers. It was badly swollen and purplish in color, but not broken, maybe sprained.

Chazz extended one of his fangs, making Jaden a little nervous and he brought up his earlier theory. "No wait I don't want to be a…"

Chazz stuck the fang into his own thumb causing a small trickle of what looked to be ice blue Gatorade. 'Is that what vampire's blood looks like? It's so pretty, it looks like the color of the sky' Jaden thought forgetting his fear to watch what Chazz was doing with curiosity and awe on his face.

Suddenly Jaden felt a sharp pain in his big toe causing him to avert his eyes from Chazz to his big toe. With one nail Chazz was able to successfully puncture Jaden's skin, pressing his thumb with the bluish blood to Jaden's own wound. Jaden held back a gasp as the blood began to mix, 'It's so cold, like ice! God with this for blood it's no wonder his whole body is freezing!' Jaden visibly shivered at the contact but it felt good on his toe, like an icepack.

Jaden noticed Chazz suddenly tense on seeing the blood; his eyes were slowly turning red along the outside rim of the iris. His breathing came out in heavy pants as if he was putting a lot of effort into holding still. His fangs began to crackle and grow longer, and a vein bulged out slightly on his temple.

"Ch-Chazz…?" Jaden asked a little frightened. Would Chazz attack him? If Chazz did decide to do so then Jaden would be screwed, there was no denying the look on Chazz's face, he was hungry. In fact, Jaden noted, he looked even hungrier than he did with the girl. Jaden gulped and covered his neck with his two hands.

"Just don't talk to me for a minute" Chazz spoke in a forced calm voice holding a hand up. Jaden noticed also that his hand was crackling too; blunt nails becoming longer and sharper like claws. His other hand was placed over his forehead his fingers running through his sleek smooth hair. He was humming something to himself as a last ditch effort to calm down, but Jaden couldn't hear what he was humming.

The way he looked, putting so much effort into just calming down, to Jaden was very endearing. He was trying so hard not to rip him to shreds and it must have been causing him some sort of pain to do so judging from the labored breathing. If it wasn't for the potential danger Jaden might have given the vampire a hug…a man hug of course…nothing, you know, affectionate or anything…because Jaden was not gay…seriously he wasn't.

"Is my blood that tempting to you?" Jaden asked despite the previous warning.

Chazz nodded as his fangs started to shrink. "I overestimated myself I didn't think a small wound like that could get to me, but apparently with you it can." Chazz sighed examining the now miraculously healed toe.

Jaden felt his jaw drop "Wow, how did you do that?" he asked bring his leg closer to him and wiggling it around. It was perfectly healed, not even a little sore.

Chazz smirked as he got up, dusting himself off. "Trade secret, any vampire can do it really" he straightened out his face and held out his hand for Jaden to take.

Jaden stared at the hand and looked back up at Chazz confusion in his eyes.

"Just take the hand, slacker!" Chazz hissed holding the hand out to him again. Jaden obeyed taking his cold hand within his own, and allowing the owner to pull him up.

Suddenly Jaden felt his back slammed into the wall hard and a cold hand covering his eyes blocking his vision. The fear began to slowly clench his throat. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought with confusion.

"Idiot…" Chazz softly spoke again in a way that was able to calm Jaden down a bit. 'He doesn't sound hungry…'

"You know some vampires have special powers, I being one of them. My power is often very crucial for a vampire who refuses to kill, because after all, humans are not supposed to know we exist and it's not every day a drunken woman comes around alone in a nearby ally way at midnight."

Jaden gulped, "S-so what are you going to do?" he asked quivering a little. Was he gonna get turned into a vampire? Just like that? If he had known this would have happened if he accepted Syrus's stupid dare he would have told Syrus to take that dare and shove it up his ass.

"I'm not going to make you a vampire if that's what you're thinking, I can't even deal with you during school what makes you think I'd want you around for and eternity?" Chazz rolled his eyes.

Hearing that just made Jaden's chest hurt, even though Chazz was probably teasing he sounded serious enough to hurt Jaden's feelings. He brushed it away before he spoke again. "Then…what are you-?"

"I'm going to use my power" Chazz spoke with a calm emotionless stone mask, "and make you forget everything from you following me onward"

Jaden blinked for a second as he heard the words. 'Forget, that actually doesn't sound too bad it'll save me from the nightmares, the fear of Chazz and maybe leave me ignorant. Ignorance is good, I can deal with ignorance'

Jaden nodded, "That sounds good Chazz, I wouldn't mind" Jaden smiled reaching up to grasp the hand that was pressed against his face. The only things Jaden felt he would regret forgetting would be the way Chazz tasted like winter, the pretty blue color of Chazz's unique blood, and the way Chazz looked as he was trying to hold himself back from attacking the boy while he was helpless. But he could get over that if he never knew is existed. But there was one thing still bothering him, his instincts told him it was the right thing to say so why not? His instincts have only failed him once in his life.

"You're a good guy Chazz, that's the only thing I want to remember" Jaden whispered softly but he knew Chazz could hear it.

Chazz was surprised by that statement, so shocked he actually felt himself smile, a truly happy grin that he just couldn't hide behind his mask. "Thanks slacker that means a lot." He whispered back, focusing all his energy on his hand. "Sweet dreams Jaden"

_Chapter end_

**I fricken did it; I am so awesome…and tired. I don't know what it is but inspiration seems to only come at night for me.**

**It is exactly 2:30 AM and I'm ready to fall asleep but I had to finish this chapter because I actually knew what I was doing in this one. **

**The rest of the story has no specific order to it yet (I got ideas but they are currently jumbled in a mess of who to introduce first, when, and where) I might just throw the ideas into a hat and pick them out and make them flow into the story.**

**On the bright side I gave the brothers a personality that makes them somewhat loveable (I'll introduce them in the next chapter I'm so excited!) I'm actually worried I'll like them more then Chazz which is not supposed to happen. TT**


	3. Slade and Jagger

**Ok I'm back again I'm finally getting my chapter updates on a schedule. I had a problem with my older version where it got deleted so I reposted it. But now all the people who added me to their favorites won't be able to find my story. TT**

**Stupid brother I swear I would have killed him if I hadn't saved it on my computer.**

**To all my loyal reviewers and favers and to the people who put me on their alert list, before the second chapter came out. I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIANCE!!**

**Oh and to clear up any confusion I figured a key was needed.**

"Talking" **(obviously but just in case)**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**(Author's notes)**

_Chapter 3: Slade and Jagger_

Chazz took two deep breaths while staring at the old Victorian mansion he and his family lived in. It was a dreary grey color with ivy crawling up the sides. The house practically gave the vibe 'stay away', if the fact that it was so far away from town and completely hidden from normal eyes by trees didn't tip you off to the fact that no visitors were welcome.

In one window he could see a faint light that flashed different colors. 'Great' he sighed sarcastically as he straightened his face to be expressionless and focused his mind on something other than that stupid brunette that made him come home later then intended.

He inhaled one more time, and then trotted up the steps to the main entrance, his trench coat flaring behind him.

He touched the door knob then exhaled; all he had to do was make it to his room before one of his two brothers could catch him and question him. If he accomplished that then he was set, but that would be difficult. He may have been faster than either of them but his one brother's ability would see him coming and plan a strategy.

'Well all or nothing' Chazz sighed as he turned the knob and bolted as fast as he possibly could to the staircase situated on his left. 'Almost…'

"Hey little bro"

A tall man with greenish black hair cut short and dark grey eyes appeared in front of the staircase. He was dressed in a pressed wrinkle free suit, with a black tie, with a light blue undershirt. He was dressed very maturely but the grin on his face showed otherwise. He looked older then Chazz though, he had to 

be at least 20. But his skin was just as pale as his brother's and he was just as beautiful, his eyes holding that same power to draw others in.

This was the middle brother in the family, Jagger.

'Shit' Chazz stopped suddenly as he tried to escape but he knew he was caught as his brother tackled him and put him in a head lock giving his head the brotherly noogie treatment.

"Nice try Chazzy, but Slade heard you coming" Jagger smiled picking his brother up by his legs and dragging him to the living room.

Chazz groaned as he tried to break free but Jagger was too strong. 'Calm down Chazz, think of other things, other things; school was boring as usual I learned this crap already. Jaden and his group were laughing about something stupid as usual but I couldn't help but watch because Jaden has a sweet laugh that'll make any one's head turn…NO! Must not think about that idiot, must escape!'

With that thought Chazz started to hiss hatefully and struggle, claw and bite, his eyes an angry bright red. Jagger noticed this and gripped on tighter. "Now Chazzy don't try to fight me, you know how this will end up and Slade would kill me if there was blood on our floor."

Chazz growled and snapped at him anyway trying to bite his hands. "I just don't see why I have to explain myself to either of you."

Jagger smiled down at his brother letting go of his feet. "It's because you give us reason to worry about you Chazzy, you're far kinder to humans then myself or Slade and despite how we treat you we do love you. We just don't want you to get hurt by these useless meat bags."

Chazz blinked looking up at his brother then looked away his arms crossed over his chest. He could feel his rage dying away by a sudden air of calm that seemed to surround him. He knew that this feeling was his brother's doing but he just couldn't be mad. "You guys have nothing to worry about, I'm fine" he sighed losing his resolve.

"Just humor us" Jagger chuckled holding out his hand for his brother to take. Chazz took it and allowed the Jagger to pull him up.

When they walked into the living room, sitting on the elaborately decorated couch was another man who seemed even older then Jagger and he looked the part. His shoulder length black hair was slicked back out of his eyes. His eyes weren't grey like his brothers' rather, they were a dark blue (A/N I know it's really not, just humor me for the sake of the story, its important). He too was also wearing a clean suit only this one was white with a blue tie to match his eyes. His skin was pale but a little darker then his two brothers and on his chin was a black goatee.

He was mindlessly flipping through the channels on the TV hence the faint light seen in the window.

"Hey Slade" Jagger smiled as he effortlessly jumped over the back of the couch and crashed down beside his brother. Slade turned to Jagger and gave him a slight smile before turning to Chazz, acknowledging his presence with a slight nod.

"Welcome home Chazz" he said calmly motioning for him to sit in the overstuffed chair situated by the window. "Have a seat and tell us how your hunt went"

Unlike Jagger, Slade was very adult and he treated others as such in a very polite and mannerly fashion. After all he was the oldest in the household, the leader of a separate clan of vampires while their parents chose to travel on their own.

Chazz obeyed and sat down. Jagger reached for the remote and began flipping through the channels while the oldest and youngest brothers talked. He kept his power active though until after this discussion to avoid any fights that could potentially break out. Jagger wasn't strong like the older or fast like the younger but he did have strategy and that, if used properly, could make all the difference.

"Well?" Slade asked, an eyebrow raised as he gave Chazz his full attention.

"Well there's nothing really exciting to say, I found a drunken woman and drank her blood. She was just a little troublesome." He lied with a calm straight face as he forced Jaden…

"Who's Jaden" Slade asked turning to Jagger, Chazz cursed in his head as he tried to push the thought from his mind. He knew he couldn't hide it from him; Slade's ability was able to read minds after all.

"I think it's one of Chazzy classmates, never met him though" Jagger mumbled as he stopped on what looked like an old Dracula movie. He frowned a little at the movie. "Why is he important?"

"Yes according to Chazz he caught him at the worst time of feeding" Slade glanced down at Chazz, slight pity in his eyes.

Jagger blinked and looked up "You mean when he's trying to seduce a woman? I know, it's like watching a train wreck, I think its cause Chazzy swings the other way if you catch my drift." Jagger winked at Chazz.

Chazz growled his fingers itching to pick up a chair and throw it at Jagger with all his might. But yet again a strong calming spell swept over Chazz calming him down. Stupid Jagger with his idiotic ability, it makes punching him so much more difficult to do when he goes around making you forget why you're angry in the first place by adjusting your emotions.

"No not that, he came in as I altered" Chazz growled looking down. 'Altered' is what vampires called the transformation from beautiful to monstrous. During the transformation their eyes turned red, their teeth and claws grew long and the veins all over their body crackled and bulged with their blood as their full potential activated.

"Ooh dude that sucks, but no harm done, you erased his memory right?" Jagger smiled. His brother's ability was always useful whenever he himself screwed up.

Chazz glanced up at his brother for a split second. Slade's eyes widened as he read something in Chazz's mind. "Yes I did you have nothing to worry about" Chazz said quickly before getting up "Now if you'll excuse me I have some homework to finish. Goodnight Jagger…Slade." He took one last long look directly into Slade's eyes before turning to leave. Zipping up the stairs so fast and quietly anyone with normal hearing would have missed it.

"He seemed in an awful hurry to get away from us eh Slade?" Jagger asked suspiciously, Slade knew something he didn't that Chazz was trying to hide and he wanted to know what.

Slade looked over at Jagger his eyebrows furrowed to a look of concentration. "How strange…Jagger have you ever met anyone immune to your ability of emotion control or was there ever a time you couldn't read another's emotion?"

Jagger blinked and shook his head. "No…why?"

"Because it appears that Jaden Yuki maybe that person" Slade muttered intertwining his finger on his lap. "I don't know for sure I'll have to analyze him but it seemed that Chazz had tried, and failed to erase his memory"

--JCJCJC--

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the subject of their conversation was lying in his bed staring wide eyed at the window. He was waiting, with wide eyes, for the vampire Chazz to come in through the window his red eyes focused on him like a predator looking at a juicy rabbit.

Jaden wasn't supposed to remember that, he was supposed to think Chazz was a normal guy who just happened to look like a fucking god.

But no, that didn't happen at all.

_He waited for it after Chazz's words but…nothing zip, he still remembered everything. On top of that when Chazz moved his hand away his eyes were wide and he looked a little paler than usual._

_They were both thinking the same thing; 'Why wasn't it working?'_

_Chazz then experimented to see if it might have been him. They walked back to the woman from before 'Lea, Lara something or other' Jaden was never good with remembering names of completely unimportant people._

_She was in the process of waking up when Chazz quickly placed his hand over her eyes. There was a sudden flash almost like the flash from a camera and she was down again. Her eyes still wide open for a second as the memories of her encounter with Chazz left her mind before closing again._

"_Well it's not me, my powers still work" Chazz mumbled looking at his hand. "My powers just don't seem to work on you"_

"_Well that's just Jim-fucking-dandy" Jaden cursed kicking a trash can. Again Chazz was shocked seeing this new side of Jaden Yuki. "What am I supposed to do now?"_

_Chazz sighed shaking his head. "I don't know, my other choice would be to turn you into a vampire but you don't want that do you?"_

"_No I don't!" Jaden was almost frustrated to the point of tears._

_Chazz sighed, "Look I know it's hard but you'll just have to live with what you saw until I can figure out how to make you forget" Suddenly his expression became very serious and most definitely desperate. "Also I need you to promise to never tell anyone what you just saw."_

"_Why what do you have to be afraid of? No one would believe me." Jaden joked lightly, this morning he too would have laughed at the thought of vampires in this day and age._

"_There are those that would believe you" Chazz glared down at him, his grey eyes smoldering any doubt in Jaden's mind. "Vampires have enemies too; slayers and such still exist as long as vampires do."_

As Jaden recalled what he said he couldn't help but feel uneasy. 'Vampires have enemies? If so, what will happen to me if they find out I know? Why am I risking my life for some guy I don't even really know?'

Even as that thought crossed his mind he couldn't help but feel he now knew more about Chazz in one night then anyone could have in their entire life time.

'He trusted you with his secret, isn't that enough reason to risk your life?' a voice in the back of his head nagged him taking advantage of the boy's kind caring nature.

'No, it's not!' Jaden screamed at the voice.

'You could always find one of these slayers, I'm sure there in the yellow pages, tell them you have a vampire and sell him out.' The voice was definitely trying to send him on a guilt trip, which was strange seeing as how he was arguing with himself.

It did bring a question to mind however; how does one go about calling these slayers it couldn't be as easy as the yellow pages or vampires could find them and take them out no problem.

'Unless they were scared of these slayers, why else would Chazz look so frightened?'

Jaden's eyes narrowed, this voice was starting to piss him off. Who was it? Jaden was beginning to think he was going crazy, or it was lack of sleep, one or the other.

'Maybe I'll just rest for now and figure it out tomorrow.' He laughed to himself. It was late and there was still a small part of him that wanted this whole ordeal to be a dream. Whenever he was troubled he 

would always remember what his sister said. 'Don't think to hard about the future or the past; focus more on the here and now, and here and now I'm getting sleepy' He yawned turning on his side.

As he slept, a cute brown fuzz ball with large gold eyes, small green paws and feathery light angel wings, appeared out of thin air above him.

The creature tilted its head as he watched Jaden sleep, and smiled as well as he could without a mouth.

'_Stupid child'_ he chuckled in his head, as he pulled the covers over Jaden's sleeping body. _'This ought to be interesting, maybe I should just chill with this kid for awhile, see what happens.'_

_Chapter end_

**Well that's it. What does the winged Kuriboh have in store for Jaden? And what do Chazz's brothers have in store for our young hero? Tune in next week to find out**

**God that is obnoxious I am so sorry. I was watching an old batman tv show with Adam West…it was so campy (yea it's an adjective).**

**Well I figured it would be a nice little thing to add but after this never again --**

**Critique is as always appreciated; I myself didn't care for this chapter. It was too short but the next one will be longer.**

**Btw it almost that special time for me, my sweet sixteen, aug 11 is the day. I'm so excited **


	4. Chapter 4

**Man so tired…it royally sucks being sick. **

**Why is it inspiration only comes to me at night? It's insane. I have all this time to write stories and I only write up to a page a day. God what happened? When I was younger I could do a page in 5 minutes TT. **

**The reason I think is probably the fact I'm putting more thought into this story then my old ones that I'm too embarrassed to post here but still keep around if I ever want a laugh.**

**But now for the story, I finally know what I'm doing. Ha Ha!**

**I got it all down to a point again but that point is not for awhile now.**

_Chapter 4_

_Dream Sequence_

_It was cold. _

_That was the first thing he noticed as he walked through the forest. Second thing he noticed was that the entire world around him was black and white like in those old movies._

_Jaden gulped as he wrapped his arms around himself in a poor attempt to warm himself. That's when he noticed he was shirtless, hence the cold._

_There in front of him was Chazz dressed, not in his trench coat, but in the classical Vampire cape. He too was in black in white, but the lack of color didn't change how breathtakingly beautiful he was. In fact, Jaden noted, Chazz was practically black and white to begin with._

_Chazz wasn't looking at him at first, rather he was crouched down over a pond lightly touching the water. His reflection could not be seen. Then as Jaden came closer he looked up and smiled lightly._

_He stood up straight and tall and held out a hand to Jaden. "Come" He beckoned softly with one long white index finger._

_Jaden for some reason couldn't leave or stay where he was. It was as if he was attached to Chazz by one string and Chazz was tugging the string closer._

'_I wanna see you' He was thinking in his dream 'But I wanna run away too'_

_Chazz's smile grew as Jaden came closer, revealing those frightening fangs. The claws on his hands grew sharper. But that was not nearly as frightening as Chazz's eyes which shrunk to slits and changed to become the only color Jaden could see in this black and white world._

_Red_

_That blood red that made him want to run away._

_But he couldn't, he still kept walking forward until he was finally where Chazz was._

_Chazz lightly ran a cold hand through Jaden's hair and tugged his head back leaving his neck exposed. The other hand pressed against his bare back, pulling Jaden's body closer._

_Jaden shivered at the contact, Chazz's hands were even colder then the night air. But none of that seemed to matter as he felt lips on his neck. He gasped at the contact closing his eyes. Those icy lips were making his whole body feel unbelievably hot._

_He felt Chazz smirk against his neck, and he felt his pointy teeth pressing against his neck._

"_Mine forever"_

_End dream_

Jaden woke up with a start and a lightly muffled scream as he jolted out of his nightmare.

As he caught his breath, he looked around, seeing if he was safe before crashing down on the bed. "Good" He sighed as he rubbed his neck for reassurance.

'What is wrong with me? How can I still be scared of Chazz?' He huffed to himself angrily.

A quick glance at his clock told him it was time to get up anyway, so he got up to dress himself.

He looked around at the mess that was his room. Clothing littered the floor to the point where you couldn't see the floor anymore. On his walls were posters of monsters from his all time favorite game, duel monsters. In the left side of his room was a beat but still working TV with his ever awesome PS2. On the wall opposite to his bed was a window with misty white curtains that allowed the sunlight to stream through.

He walked forward to the window and tugged it open allowing a fresh breeze to come into his musty smelling room. 'Ah that's nice nothing like the cool morning breeze to wake you up' Jaden smiled a lazy relaxed smile as he stretched his stiff back.

He picked up a clean royal blue shirt and beige khaki pants and swiftly changed out of the clothes he was wearing last night.

As he was putting on his pants a thought occurred to him that hadn't hit him before. 'How exactly does one kill a vampire? Chazz has been out in the sun so that can't be it, would a cross work? Or maybe a stake…should I even ask?' Jaden gulped as he thought of the possible glare of death he would receive if he asked such a personal question. 'Maybe Bastion would know'

Jaden's friend Bastion was a huge fan of all things occult. He had books and books on the subject and was always the one to go to if you wanted a good horror story.

'Yea I'll ask Bastion…somewhere far away from Chazz's hearing range' Jaden agreed with a smile.

He walked downstairs for breakfast the delicious smell of bacon and eggs cooking on the stove. He stepped into the kitchen with a surprising amount of energy due to the amazing smell of food. "Good morning!" He cheered with a huge smile.

His sister was standing with the chair behind her and one hand on the table. She looked like she had just stood up before she sat down, a slightly surprised look on her face. His mother was on the stove chuckling lightly as she expertly flipped an egg. **(Hey that's some hard shit, you try doing it without breaking the yolk)**

"Morning" His sister mumbled suspiciously as she took a bite of her toast. Like Jaden, his sister had his unusual colored hair only it was tied back into a long pony tail. Her eyes were a bright green with specks of blue for anyone who looked at her eyes closely. This was his older sister, Serenity. "You're up early I was about to wake you"

Oh that explains the look of surprise, "I know weird right? I just felt like today was gonna be an exciting day." He lied with his biggest smile as he pulled up a chair.

Serenity raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee.

Jaden sighed; this was getting him nowhere. "Fine if you must know, I had a bad dream." Lying to his sister was like trying to stop a running bull you just couldn't do it, or rather, you could but you'd fail and get hurt trying.

"It's not my fault you're an awful liar" she laughed, putting her cup down. "I take it you don't want to talk about it?"

Jaden nodded, "I rather avoid it, and it's kinda embarrassing."

Serenity nodded and took another bite of her toast.

"Awww…how adorable…you two are almost like twins the way you get along, it makes me so happy!" Their mother gushed as she placed Jaden's food before him. Her lovely blond hair shimmering and her green eyes sparkled with tons of energy and happiness.

Serenity cringed lightly taking a huge gulp of her coffee. Their mom was such a childish ditz to the point where it was painful to watch. No one over the age of 10 should ever wake up with so much happiness.

"Where's Dad?" Jaden asked, taking a gulp of orange juice before stuffing his face with food. He knew the answer but he figured he'd ask anyway.

"Work" Serenity said with a melancholy expression, she could deal with dad early in the morning. Dad didn't wear her out like her mom and brother did. "He said he'd be coming home late."

"Joyous…for you anyway" Jaden grinned taking another long swig of orange juice. "I might have Bastion over too today."

"Really, what's the occasion?" she asked, again with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell ya later after on the way to school." He cocked his head to mom who had her back to them.

Serenity nodded signifying she understood and finished her breakfast.

Jaden was just about finished too and he gave his sister a smile. "Race ya to the bathroom"

Serenity rolled her eyes. "Honestly Jaden you are so immature, I'm not gonna race you like we did when we were 6."

Jaden frowned at this; he guessed his sister was right they were a little too old for that and…

Jaden looked around to find his sister missing. 'That little sneak she got a head start on me' Jaden growled and ran after hoping he could outrun her.

Thoughts of vampires, and Chazz had left his mind completely.

But all good things had to come to an end.

...

"So why is Bastion coming over?" she asked again on the walk to school.

Jaden's smile faltered as he remembered the events of last night. "I snuck out last night for a dare Syrus had put me up to. So I want to throw some ideas around with Bastion to find some way, the BEST way, to scare him to death. It's the only way he could ever repay me for the life threatening dare he put me through." He grinned evilly 'what oh what could I put Syrus that would make him ever regret what he put me through? Maybe I'll have him follow a werewolf…shit do they exist too?' He panicked biting his nail, leave it to him to take himself seriously.

"Life threatening? What was the dare?" She asked her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Follow Chazz all day" he explained glumly dragging his feet.

"Ah…" his sister nodded her arms folded over her chest. She knew as well as Jaden did that Chazz was very cold hearted. "What, may I ask, was Syrus's reason behind this dare?"

"He wanted to know if Chazz had a secret double life" 'In a way he was right' Jaden added as an afterthought.

Serenity stared at him expectedly, "And…does he?"

Jaden sighed, one of Serenity's dearest friends had her heart severely broken by the beautiful boy, and once you mess with Serenity's friends, you mess with Serenity. "More or less" he answered. He was considering telling her the truth until they turned the corner to find none other than the very devil they were speaking of leaning against a wall, a hard glare on his face perfect face.

Jaden almost screamed, even his sister looked a little scared by his sudden appearance. He was so still he almost looked like a statue. "Uh…good morning" she smiled politely at Chazz noticing her brother was stunned to silence.

"Morning" he answered her coldly, his beautiful grey eyes, however, were focused on Jaden. Jaden didn't need to be a mind reader to know what that look meant. It was the ever classical 'tell and your guts will be used to paint my room that blood red color I've always wanted' look.

For some reason Jaden just could get his jaw to work properly. 'Damn and after I said I wouldn't let him get to me.' Jaden thought to himself angrily. Well saying something was a completely different concept from actually doing it.

Serenity couldn't help but let the awkwardness get to her. She grabbed Jaden's arm and dragged him away. "Well…we best be going now don't wanna be late right? I'm sure you have some stretch limo picking you up and dropping you off. After all, the Beautiful Chazz shouldn't have to walk a grand total of one block…ever." She said in a sarcastic tone, making Chazz visibly blush from embarrassment or was it fury. All she knew was she had to get the hell out of there.

Jaden glance up at his sister who was still pulling him away from Chazz. "Gosh you're brave" he said in awe "I think you're the first person who's ever spoke to him that way."

"I can't stand him" she snarled gritting her teeth. "He thinks he's too great for anyone, and what's more he's got the nerve to glare at you so threateningly while I'm standing right here."

Jaden laughed, his sister cared too much for her own good "It's not his fault sis. I learned last night he's really not a bad guy. I think he's just afraid of getting too close to anyone." 'Cause the fact that you crave blood is not all that appealing to the ladies.'

"That's no excuse, if he gives you grief you let me know, I'll punch that perfect nose into his pretty face." She snarled a fire burning in her eyes.

Jaden laughed nervously, 'Too bad it won't get her anything but a broken hand. I better keep an eye on her, when she gets like this she tends to overdo things'

As they walked into their high school, Serenity went her separate way to the junior section of the school to be with her friends. "See ya later bro, tell your pals I said hi" She smiled her mood instantly improving. Both she and Jaden were alike in the way that they could never be mad for long periods of time.

"See ya, I'll be sure to tell them" He laughed waving to her as he walked to the sophomore section.

He then noticed Chazz gracefully walking into the hall behind him his eyes glaring hard. Jaden gulped and started walking with a little more speed. 'Shit what now!?' Jaden thought turning around and finding, much to his displeasure, that Chazz was gaining, still looking so graceful.

'Relax Jaden you did nothing wrong just stop and face this now, you can't hide behind everyone forever.' That voice again, it was his but at the same time it wasn't.

'I can damn well try.' He growled this voice aggravated him to no end.

'If you think about it your only making yourself seem more suspicious' The voice retorted. That was enough to make Jaden stop, even if it was just a second, to consider it.

A second was all Chazz needed as he caught up to Jaden. There were many things Chazz wanted to do but creating a scene in a crowded hallway was not one of them. "Bathroom now" he growled in a low dangerous voice.

Jaden nodded his head hung low as he followed him to the bathroom. His expression looked something like a criminal walking to the scaffold to be hanged.

As soon as they stepped in Chazz waited arm folded over his chest, his foot tapping impatiently. At first Jaden wondered why until he heard a flushing sound from one of the stalls.

'Oh' Jaden thought as he observed his reflection in the mirror. He looked exhausted; there were slightly purple circles under his eyes from being out way past midnight, not to mention his eyes were exhausted too but that must have come from being caught by Chazz because he didn't look that way before. He also noted that he could see Chazz's reflection in the mirror quite well. Every inch of his beautiful body turned into a perfect copy in the mirror. He figured this would be the best way to observe Chazz's facial expressions; how they change with each emotion he felt, and how to read said emotions.

Right now Chazz was clearly angry, his jaw clenched in place his nostril's flaring. His eyes were hard but they didn't change. They were burning with anger but still looked as icy cold as the rest of him did. There were other gestures and facial clues that gave away any other emotion he may have been feeling. His shoulders tense with impatience, the way he bit his lip in anxiety, but…yea…anger was a big one there.

The boy in the stall came out and, seeing the look on both Jaden's and Chazz's faces, figured he would wash his hands later. What's more, he ran out of that bathroom like a bat outta hell, to tell everyone the news that Jaden Yuki was gonna die.

After he left Chazz gave him a 1 second head start before turning on Jaden. He turned the boy around to face him and slammed his hand on either side of Jaden's head.

"What Did You Say?" He asked him slowly his eyes burning a hole into Jaden's face, waiting for a hint of weakness.

"N-nothing h-honest" Jaden stuttered out quickly. Not really giving his brain time to think of a response that would sound more convincing, even to his own ears it sounded like bullshit what he was saying and it was the truth.

Chazz clearly didn't believe him when he let out a low hiss. "Liar! What did you say to your sister?"

"I didn't say anything!" Jaden protested again, stronger this time. "And why do you feel the need to keep watch on me? You don't trust me? I said I wouldn't tell, and I intend to keep that promise" Jaden huffed glaring angrily at Chazz's eyes.

'Ah but you _were_ about to tell'

Jaden wanted to slam his head into the nearest mirror so the voice would shut up. 'I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy right now'

The voice laughed, a deep laugh 'You my friend are too funny'

Chazz was confused when Jaden's eyes became unfocused and he was gritting his teeth like he was going to kill someone.

"Um…Jaden…you ok?" His anger replaced by confusion, and slight amusement. He noted in the back of his mind that Jaden was rather adorable whenever he was angry. Which was supposed to be rare but Chazz was lucky to experience it, what was it, five times now.

"Huh?" Chazz's words brought him down to the earth from his little argument with his inner voice. He briefly wondered if Chazz would know about it. "Chazz, can I ask you some questions?"

Chazz was about to answer but then paused and glanced at the door to the bathroom. "Now's not the time."

Jaden was about to ask why until he heard what Chazz's more sensitive ears heard before.

"HOLD ON JAY! I'LL SAVE YOU!" A short little bluenette with large grey eyes came barreling into the bathroom. He was wearing a pale yellow shirt and camouflage colored pants with white Nike sneakers. Chazz backed away swiftly from Jaden just in time as the little midget ran past him and landed head first into a wall.

"Sy…" Jaden sweat dropped as the boy looked over at Jaden with tears in his eyes. After seeing that he was still alive, he sighed in relief.

Then he got down on his knees and began to grovel. "Oh please please please Chazz, don't harm Jaden! It was my fault he was following you last night! Don't harm my best friend take me instead!" he cried throwing his arms in the air.

Chazz could barely hold back the chuckle that was building in his chest. 'The little one has quiet the flair for the dramatics he should join drama club'

Another boy came in with slicked back ash colored hair and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of light grey slacks. His expression looked a cross between worry and amusement as he saw the scene in front of him. Chazz remembered this boy's name on his list of people he disliked greatly, Bastion Misawa

"Sorry about that I tried to stop him." He smile sheepishly, but from the way he walked in, it was apparent to Chazz that he really didn't try very hard at all.

"Nah its ok, no one can stop him when he's like this." Jaden motioned with a hand at the groveling Syrus.

"Shut up Jay, I was fucking worried about you." Syrus growled not even looking up from the floor. Bastion gave a shrug like he couldn't care less. But the worry was still in his eyes.

"Well I'm ok, so don't worry, I have this whole mess already sorted out." Jaden laughed a cheery laugh rubbing the back of his head. "But thanks for worrying about me; I didn't know you guys cared."

Syrus got up and punched Jaden in the arm, hard. For such a little midget he could punch. "Don't you EVER do that to me again Jaden understand?"

Jaden rubbed his sore arm and pouted. "Yes Sy…"

This atmosphere of their friendship, Chazz found to be suffocating in this small bathroom. What's more he also truly felt just how much he didn't belong among humans and that made him rather depressed.

He zipped out of the bathroom as fast as he could but not before Jaden got a good look at his face. His hair shadowing lost depressed looking eyes. His perfect mouth turned downward to a broken frown. His whole posture slacked with what looked like pure sadness.

'What's with him?' he wondered confused.

_Chapter End_

**Ok this one was better than the last one. Still not a lot happening, but I got around to introducing Serenity. I hate adding OCs to my stories with a passion, but she was necessary, for reasons I shall not divulge.**

**I'm now having trouble thinking up Chapter names so I'll leave it as is for now.**


	5. Chapter 5

…**No pre story notes today, I'm too lazy and there is nothing to write about - -**

**Holy crap I just realized I haven't been doing the disclaimer. How could I have forgotten that I could get sued or something GAH!! Stupid!**

**I don't own anything ok there, I did it! Get back lawyers (:-P)**

_Chapter 5_

The bell rang breaking Jaden from his wondering. 'Damn I still wanted to ask him questions' Jaden grumbled biting his lip. 'I guess I'll ask him some other time.'

Syrus went to his homeroom waving to Jaden and Bastion. "I'll see ya at lunch Jay!"

"Later!" Jaden half waved with a sheepish smile on his face. He knew Syrus was going to want to know what he saw that got Chazz so angry. 'Gonna have to make something up' he sighed. No way was he going to believe the truth even if he told him.

"Hey Bastion, can you come over today?" Jaden asked as he took out his science book.

Bastion, who was leaning on the locker next to his, raised an eyebrow. "School hasn't even started and you already need help with your homework?" he mocked with a smirk on his face

"No not that!" Jaden grumbled sticking his tongue out at Bastion. Having a friend with better grades then you often meant a lot of teasing from said friend. "I mean I need your help to think of a good prank that will scare Syrus."

Bastion's eyebrows rose in surprise as if he didn't expect that. "Was it that bad following Chazz?"

"Yes, I thought that even if I wasn't discovered he would find out and kill me in my sleep." He sighed shutting his locker, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Oh that's why you look so tired, I was worried" Bastion sighed a look of relief settling in his face, as he walked beside Jaden to homeroom. "I don't think he would kill you though, now that Syrus and I are witnesses, you really don't have to get back at Syrus."

Jaden knew that, but he wanted Bastion over anyway. Even if he couldn't get the information he needed, the company would distract him.

"Would you come over anyway?" Jaden grinned slyly as he was about to play his trump card. "My sister missed you after all; she hasn't talked to you in two weeks." He said nonchalantly.

He saw Bastion tense a little beside him before he continued walking, a faint pink on his cheeks. "Very well, I'll be over at 6." He muttered looking down.

"Great!" Jaden grinned happily. When nothing else worked, the classical 'Do it for my sis' never failed.

Afterwards nothing of interest had happened, just the usual. The history teacher was an ass as usual. Syrus caused something to explode in chemistry as usual. Of course Chazz was also acting like his usual cold self, paying no interest to anyone…as usual.

When lunch came around, however, something not usual had happened.

Around Jaden's locker were three pretty senior girls. One had long wavy blond hair and green eyes with a fair skin and perfect curves. Another had short brown hair cut in a boyish style with hazel eyes surrounded by eyeliner. The final one was clearly the leader the way she stood among the other two. She had long straight black hair and dark eyes. She was skinny and small with smooth flawless skin.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Syrus ogling the girls, with his mouth practically touching the ground. Bastion on the other hand, looked suspicious of the girls; it showed as his whole body began to tense, his expression careful.

The leader saw Jaden, and smiled a sweet smile that Jaden found to be cute coming from someone so small.

"Hi you must be Jaden Yuki" the leader spoke holding out her hand for Jaden to shake. "I'm Kim; these two behind me are Amber…" At the mention of her name the blond waved, "…and Sophie." Sophie didn't move rather she just gave a snort and glared at Syrus who was still looking them over.

"And what can I do for you?" Jaden asked shaking her hand. He lightly elbowed Syrus in the side bringing him back into the real world.

"Well we have a bit of a problem and we've heard so much about how helpful you are we think you might be able to help." Kim smiled slightly.

"Wow thanks I'll try" Jaden smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. 'Wow even seniors know me; I'm feeling rather good about this.'

"Sy, Bastion I'll see ya at lunch" Jaden waved so into his overly self confidence mode, he didn't see the concern in Bastion's face. Nor did he see the evil gleam in Kim's eyes as she led him to the roof of the school to talk in private.

--

"Boy Jaden sure is lucky, I wish senior girls would talk to me" Syrus sighed as he unpacked his lunch.

Bastion rolled his eyes as he glanced back at the door way out of the lunch room. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach about those girls. Jaden might have trusted them, but he trusted everybody. He was so naive to the way the world was, the kid was going to get himself seriously hurt.

Bastion shook his head slightly trying to rid himself of his uneasiness. It was bad for his health the way he worried about Jaden.

Chazz sitting at the other side of the lunchroom noticed Bastion's face and began to get a little concerned too. 'What happened to Jaden?'

The sound of someone running into the lunch room at top speed answered his question.

Serenity barreled into the lunch room and began frantically searching around. A lunch guard was tugging at her arm trying to make her leave before she caused trouble. 'It's a little too late for that' Chazz smirked as everyone in the lunch room turned to look at the girl.

But she didn't seem to care; she snatched her arm back from the lunch guard with an angry expression on her face. But the fear was there too.

"Bastion!" She spotted Bastion and bolted over to him. She looked around and noticed that someone was missing. This caused her even more distress. "Where is Jaden?"

Bastion noticed her anxiety and began to also get even more edgy.

"Some senior girls needed his help with something so he followed, why what's wrong?" Syrus too began to notice something was off.

"Who?" She asked quickly not even answering the question asked to her. She was gripping the edge of the table so hard her knuckles were white.

"Kim, Amber, and Sophie" Bastion answered simply as he stood up. "What's wrong?" he asked gripping her shoulder.

She seemed to not have heard the question again, or even felt the grip on her shoulder. Her face was just too pale to even be considered a color.

What frightened Chazz were her eyes, she looked like someone had stabbed her with a knife repeatedly. She was still trying to catch her breath from running. It was a big school, to run from one end of the building to here was quite an effort.

Suddenly as quickly as it came it was replaced, with unyielding merciless fury. Her teeth were clenched and the pain gone, replaced with the need to kill someone.

Bastion was a little shocked as he let go of her shoulder. She turned to him, with every ounce of her anger, not so much on him, but on someone he was standing in the way of.

"Where?" She growled through her teeth.

Never in his life in his life had Bastion or Syrus seen her that mad. They wanted to ask but found themselves rather too frightened to say anything.

"The roof" Chazz muttered suddenly standing beside Serenity. His highly sensitive ears picked up on what was going on up on the roof. It was disgusting how these humans treated one another. "You can explain after you kick that whore's ass."

Serenity's anger faltered for a moment as a dangerous aura leaked out of every pore in Chazz's body. But his face was perfectly smooth and emotionless, it was the most dangerous kind of anger; silent and unsuspecting. She was more confused as to why he cared and how he knew.

But she didn't care, she thought as her rage returned. "You're welcome to help" she muttered with an evil grin. "Three on one isn't very fair"

"You're enough I can tell" Chazz scoffed then smirked. "If one more shows up I'll consider it. But it's not my business."

"You say that, but I think you do care…about Jaden I mean." Serenity smirked and raced out of the cafeteria to the roof as fast as her legs could carry her. Chazz huffed as he continued hear what he was hearing upstairs on the roof.

Screams, antagonized painful screams like none he has ever heard before, even from humans he was drinking blood from. It kept hitting the same nerve every time he heard him it was so unlike anything he could ever hear in his life time. What were those witches doing to him? They must have thought that Serenity wouldn't have the guts to kill them, no matter what they did to her brother.

'Even if she doesn't I will' Chazz growled in his head. But he knew for a fact that even if she didn't kill them she would make it so painful, and she would make herself so frightening that they would never recover. Even if she got herself arrested before she finished the job… 'I would finish it for her.' Chazz grinned evilly as he bolted after her, his steps invisible. 'Damn human girl is too slow' he hissed as a way to justify his action.

Syrus and Bastion exchanged a glance at each other before going back to eating their lunch. 'Those stupid girls are dead.' They thought with blank eyes, neither of them wanted to see the wrath of Serenity in action. Chazz just made things seem all the more bleak for the unsuspecting Seniors.

--

Serenity was trying to kick the door down when Chazz had arrived. She had succeeded in making several dents in the door.

"Move!" he hissed, and Serenity complied without question her eyes glaring at the door. With one swift kick the door went flying a good three feet.

"Nice…"Serenity muttered appraising the bent piece of metal on the ground.

The three girls looked up in shock at the noise of the clattering metal. Sophie was holding by the collar a half a foot from the ground. Her one fist was raised like she was about to punch him before Chazz kicked the door down.

Kim was the first to recover. "Oh…you're early." Was all she could manage, Serenity could tell from their surprise that they were not expecting Chazz to help, and to be honest, neither did she.

None of the Seniors, as far as she had known, had met the boy. Sure they've heard the stories but judging from the reaction of Amber (who was smoothing out the wrinkles in her clothes in a flustered fashion), and Kim (who was trying to look innocent, while giving a cutesy little wave in Chazz's direction) they had never seen or met Chazz in their life. The only one who looked the tiniest bit frightened by this unexpected guest was Sophie.

'She knows who she's fucked with, smart girl' Chazz noted with a smirk

Jaden was a mess, bruises and a black eye. His hair and clothing was torn up with scratches that caused the skin underneath to bleed.

Chazz's nose was suddenly overwhelmed with Jaden's scent. It covered over all other scents, like the blond girl's perfume, Serenity's sweat, and the scent of the city. All of it was overwhelmed by the sweet delicious scent of Jaden's exposed blood.

Chazz suddenly felt pain as his fangs grew without his permission, demanding to be exposed. He covered his mouth, and closed his eyes trying to will the desire now spiking in his body. He could feel his body crackling with power, the power to kill anyone he pleased without worrying about consequences or limits…it felt good.

Serenity noticed something was wrong, but didn't understand it at all. She thought she heard cracking sounds coming from the Chazz, but that couldn't have been right.

But Jaden knew.

"SERENITY!! GET CHAZZ AWAY NOW!!" he screamed with as much energy as he could. He bit Sophie's hand hard, enough to draw blood. 'Maybe someone else's blood can negate mine.'

Sophie screamed in pain, but didn't let go, rather she held on tighter and punched Jaden in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Serenity was too confused, 'Get Chazz away…why?' She glanced over at Chazz. She held back a scream at what she saw. Bright blood red eyes instead of the cold grey, his whitish lips pulled back into a twisted predatory smile, exposing his white gleaming teeth and two extremely long canines that looked like daggers.

She noticed however that he wasn't looking at her; rather he was looking at Jaden. 'Jaden!' she gasped.

Chazz grinned and got down into a hunting crouch, his eyes not leaving his meal.

The three senior girls were scared shitless, they didn't know what to make of this. Sophie dropped Jaden to the ground rather harshly and backed away slowly, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

Jaden looked up at Chazz in fear. This was bad, this was very bad. 'Why can't I move?'

Suddenly just as he was about to launch himself, Serenity grabbed his arm with her left hand and wrapped her right arm tight around his throat from behind. "JADEN RUN!" She screamed trying to 

squeeze Chazz into submission. She might as well have been trying to strangle a statue for all the good it was doing her. But it distracted Chazz a little at least.

Chazz let out a monstrous growled from the back of his throat and hissed at the girl on his back, trying to snap at her.

Jaden's eyes went wide. What is she doing!? She saw how dangerous he looked; she had to have been scared, so why could she move? It was unreal, and unnatural how brave and stupid his sister was.

'Why can't I do that?' he almost cried when he saw his sister thrown to the ground. His sister, his stupid emotional caring sister was gonna die if he didn't do something.

It was frightening, even scarier than your own potential death when you saw someone you cared for about to die while you just stood there.

'What can I do?'

His nose then picked up a scent, a subtle flowery scent, when a breeze blew his way. 'That's it!' His instincts screamed then another voice spoke, the annoying mocking voice. 'The blond she's wearing perfume.'

Jaden didn't question what he was doing but it seemed like the right thing. "You!" he shouted pointing at the blond. She seemed too shocked to respond. "I need your perfume HURRY!"

Amber looked at him, a confused stupid expression on her face. Then realizing he was talking to her, she began fumbling in her purse to find the lilac body spray she was using this morning. When did her purse get so big and so filled with clutter?

Serenity meantime, was trying to keep Chazz away from Jaden. She didn't understand what was going on but it seemed to her that Jaden did and he would be questioned shortly after this ordeal was over.

"H-here" Amber squeaked throwing him the bottle, before running away with her two companions. Jaden caught it and ran to Chazz popping the plastic cover off with his thumb.

"Sis hold him down" Jaden said as he stood beside her.

"Easier said Jaden the guy's strong." Serenity glanced at the bottle, then at him. "You look like shit, you ok?"

Jaden was hardly aware of his pain until it was mentioned. "Yea I'll make it" He lied "I just need a minute."

"Right…" It figured now Jaden decided to be a tough guy.

Chazz was in his hunting crouch again, his eyes never leaving Jaden. He shifted sideways trying to find the best way to get to Jaden without his protector getting in his way.

This was supposed to be easy but the small weak part of him, the part of him that wanted to be human, was holding him back. If he could just let go then he would be unstoppable.

In his mind was an internal struggle, his weak self was fighting the vampire with what little strength it had left.

Serenity leapt forward putting all her weight and power into knocking him back. Chazz did not expect this and fell back with a crash. Serenity sat on his chest and reached down pinching Chazz's nose shut with her thumb and index fingers.

She didn't know why but this was what her brother told her to do. '"It'll calm him down" he said. Strange but its working'

Without the smell of Jaden's blood, he was able to stop acting on instinct and calmly think about what he was doing. It still didn't change the need he was still feeling for Jaden's blood but at least the weaker part of him was stronger.

Chazz thrashed and swiped at Serenity but she was just out of his reach still holding his nose shut.

Jaden came forward holding the bottle of lilac perfume under Chazz's nose, the nozzle facing up. "Now"

Serenity let go of his nose just as Jaden squirted the perfume up the vampire's nose.

Chazz stood there for a second, stunned as to what just happened. But then his sensitive nose became his undoing, as the burning, powerful scent shot up his nose.

He let out a painful howl as he clutched his nose, his eyes tearing from the pain. He wondered if he would ever smell again after this. 'God this burns like hell' he couldn't help but scream again as his body was racked with spasms like someone who had been shocked with electricity.

"I'm sorry Chazz" Jaden mumbled lightly touching his ice cold cheek. It bothered him seeing Chazz hurt like this no matter how much fear he caused.

"Jaden get back, he's still…" She couldn't finish, in his rage Chazz had pushed Jaden hard, dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

Chazz couldn't think again, his rage at his loss of smell had ravaged his logic. All he knew was that the reason for his burning pain was in Jaden's hands. To him Jaden was the criminal and the criminal was now taking pity on him, touching his cheek. "Don't touch me!" He snarled pushing the body away.

"Jaden!" She gasped reaching out to take his hand. He tried hard to reach back, their fingers brushing before he tilted back off the roof.

Serenity's words began to register in his brain as his sanity was returning to him. "Jaden…?" He muttered holding his sore head. He heard Jaden scream as well.

Chazz's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. 'Jaden…? Jaden! I'm sorry…' His inner voice sobbed as he ran to the side of the roof possibly thinking to jump and save the boy.

But it wasn't necessary.

Jaden squeezed his eyes shut waiting for impact but it never came.

'Stupid human'

That voice…

Jaden cracked his eyes open to see he was floating upside down a few feet from the ground. "Whoa!" Jaden squeaked flailing his arms trying to right himself.

Up on the roof, Serenity and Chazz's jaws had hit the floor. Because growing out of Jaden's back was a pair of ghostly angel wings. It seemed almost like they weren't even there.

Jaden, in the midst of his flailing, was able to right himself, but was suddenly dropped, his wings vanished.

"Ow" He groaned rubbing his sore tail bone. He looked up to see a pair of large gold eyes staring at him. "Gah!" Jaden jumped back in surprise.

The creature blinked then chuckled. 'Good you're ok; I would hate it if you were to die now. You are far too fascinating for a human.' The creature smiled

"Wh-what are you?"

The creature had an evil gleam in his eyes. 'Just a mischievous little pixie who's bored out of his mind, that is until I found you Jaden Yuki. You're fun; I think I'll be around you a little longer."

'Pixies…so they do exist…great…' He groaned.

'Of course we exist, vampires, pixies, we may be myth, but myth had to start somewhere.'

Jaden sighed rubbing his temples 'So you can hear my thoughts?'

'Yep'

'Good…get out'

'Hey I saved your life, try thank you'

"Jaden!" Serenity ran to her brother tackling him in a huge bear hug. "Thank god you're ok!" She sniffled a little hugging him tight.

Chazz stepped forward his eyes back to their grey color, and his fangs gone. He looked like he was about to say something but just stayed where he was, looking at the ground in shame.

"I'm ok Sis really, what did you think I was gonna die or something?" Jaden laughed, he noticed his little pixie friend disappeared.

Serenity let go of her brother and gripped at his collar with both hands. "Don't you dare laugh after what you put me through, you stupid asshole, I mean it! I nearly fainted from all the running I did today!" She screamed shaking the Jaden forward and back in anger. The fury on her face was back with added tears streaming down her face. "If you ever are in trouble again, I'm not helping you, do you understand me?"

Jaden laughed taking his fuming sister's hands in his. "I love you too sis. I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again."

Serenity growled snatching her hands from Jaden's grip and smacking him across the head. "Stupid brother"

Chazz almost smiled; of course Jaden would have a caring family. That boy wouldn't be so cheerful all the time if he wasn't surrounded by nothing but good things.

"Jaden…I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Before Chazz could finish, Serenity stood between him and her brother with a hateful glare on her face.

"Stay back!" She hissed.

Chazz's face turned quickly to shock. Many people had been afraid but no one had ever confronted him knowing full well what he was capable of.

Jaden peaked over Serenity's shoulder. "Sis its ok he's fine now, see his eyes are back to the way they were before."

"I don't care Jaden, he's dangerous, and he almost killed you" Serenity didn't take her eyes off Chazz for even a second.

Chazz's breath hitched like he had been punched in the gut. It was true, all of it was, which is why he was never supposed to get close to humans. He took a step forward, "Ms. Yuki, Serenity let's talk about this…"

"No" She snapped trying to smack him across the face. "Get away you monster!"

Stab!

Jaden saw the look of pain that crossed Chazz's face, like he himself had been stabbed and someone was twisting the knife inside him.

"Serenity…he's not a monster calm down"

Great now Jaden, the good, was showing sympathy to Chazz, the vile. It just made Chazz feel even worse to the fact that he treated the boy like a meal.

Before he could say anything, he heard a shriek that made all three turn their heads.

"That's him sir, he's the monster!" Kim squealed pointing a finger out the open window at Chazz. Behind her a crowd was gathering wondering what the commotion was.

Chazz bit his lower lip, how could he have forgotten the three seniors that had seen him. Now she went and blabbed to the principal like that would actually do something. That wasn't what he was worried about, the Slayers were all ears. The minute they heard of a disturbance or a mysterious disappearance, they were there to investigate.

"Ms. Tula, you're being ridiculous, Chazz is no monster; he's one of our best students." The principal laughed trying to shoo the students away. He was a good natured man, bald with a big belly, and kind blue eyes.

"I never lie, Mr. Sheppard, that boy deserves to die; he almost killed one of our students. Look at poor Jaden, he's wounded…"

"I'm fine!" Jaden hissed, "And your friend did this to me, Chazz didn't do anything wrong, in fact all he did was try to defend me!"

Chazz was so shocked by the statement, 'Why? I hurt you Jaden' He wanted to cry out but that would only serve to make things worse. He would take the 'perfume up his nose' pain again if it would mean getting rid of this guilt he was feeling.

Serenity's eyes widened as she looked over at her brother. "Jaden…"

"He's a good person Sis" He turned to her his eyes pleading. 'Please…'

"Look at him, he's delirious. Surely his sister, who most certainly knows what's best for him, can give some sort of statement as a witness" Kim smirked evilly. Serenity knew what she was thinking, she was thinking she had won, that Serenity would give a statement in her favor.

Serenity looked down once again at her brother's pleading look and sighed. She was going to regret this.

"I don't know what you're talking about; the only monster I see is you and your lying ass." Serenity lied with a smirk. Kim's face turned to horror then rage as she glared at the girl.

"Well that settles that, c'mon Kim we'll take you to the office. Have you call your mom…" he lightly pushed her toward the door. The gathering group started to laugh.

"No!" She shrieked so loud Chazz had to cover his ears. "Amber, Sophie you were there you know what I'm talking about right?"

Amber and Sophie cast a glance at Chazz, before answering. Chazz noticed their gaze and flashed a smile revealing his canines.

"N-no, Mr. Sheppard I have no idea what she is talking about" Amber squeaked out in a light airy voice. Sophie nodded in agreement; no way was she getting her ass killed.

Kim looked betrayed and at a loss for words. She didn't even say anything as she was being dragged to the office. 'Poor girl, I almost feel bad…keyword: 'almost'' Serenity smiled as she flipped Kim off with an evil smile.

Everyone else left realizing the show was over, leaving Jaden, Chazz and Serenity in the school yard.

"Seeing as how I saved your ass Chazz, you owe me an explanation." Serenity growled glancing sideways at him.

"Same to you, you're the one who started this mess!" Chazz hissed, he felt guilty toward Jaden but his sister was a different story. She was short tempered and was probably the only girl who hated him. The reason was justified, of course, but he owed her nothing considering her brain was about to be cleared of all events that had happened.

"I'm glad to see you two are becoming friends," Jaden muttered sarcastically. "I can almost feel the vibes of love radiating off you two."

"Shut it!" They both growled glaring at Jaden. Jaden sweat dropped and laughed. 'They would make a cute couple' he mused, but the very thought made him depressed.

'What a strange day I've been having' he grumbled.

The little pixie in his head laughed at the thought.

_Chapter end_

**This one was longer I'm very proud of it . I'm making Chazz too depressed…that needs to be fixed.**

**And for the record, Serenity is not paired with Bastion, Bastion just has a crush on the mature older woman while Serenity thinks he's a nerd (In a way she's right).**

**But I find myself satisfied with the way Jaden turned out in this chapter. Now let's see if I can make it last long enough.**

**I'm actually posting this earlier then I intended because I am going away to Cape cod for a week (family vacation with no computer access what so ever - -) so I figured I'd get out this long chapter to you before I go.**

**Reviewers I couldn't respond to because they were anonymous:**

**Pinkberry: yea I do too; I'm worried I will turn him into the traditional emo everyone thinks he is, hence why it is on my list of 'Characters to work on'. I'm glad you liked it. We can all agree that Syrus would do that if Jaden was in trouble.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back and I just know you all missed me right…?**

**Uhg…I got my schedule the other day, how depressing. If it weren't for the fact that I'm taking creative writing as a course I'd probably rip up my schedule and go in denial about how 'school doesn't exist' and 'School is just a story parents tell their kids to make them behave'**

**That's what I don't like about summer, it makes school seem unreal. Chazz the vampire seems more real to me then school does --**

**What sucks even more about school is the little fact that my computer will be kidnapped for a long time until I can get good grades again.**

**But have no fear, my creative writing course shall save the day 0 I just would need a flash drive. But until then I shall work on the story till the break of dawn if I have too and get as much done as possible before that tragic day of school opening. **

**(In case no one noticed one of my awesome friends got me a chocolate covered apple for my birthday it has put in a good mood and gave me such a sugar high my hands are typing at the speed of light. I'm on a roll today Woo!!)**

**Oh right disclaimer, how annoying, people should just automatically assume that I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX. If I did, then this story I'm writing would be it. Chazz would be a vampire, his brothers wouldn't be Jackasses, and Jaden is his soon to be soul mate. However none of this is true so I do not own it.**

_Chapter 6_

Jaden sighed as he pulled out a cell phone, checking the time. How strange, he would have thought lunch was over, but they still had 25 minutes

"We still have some time before lunch is over, so let's talk before Bastion and Syrus come looking for us." Jaden suggested sitting down, he didn't want to say it but his whole body ached from the beating he took.

"Fine but we talk in the nurses office" Chazz suggested, it was perfect, private, and when he erased Serenity's memories; he wouldn't have to carry the body far. He also didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Jaden. His cuts needed to be treated before he gained his scent back over the overpowering perfume (Which still burned his nose mind you).

"Ok, that works for me" Serenity nodded holding out a hand for her brother to take.

Jaden took her hand and pulled himself up, when a sudden pain shot up his arms. His legs crumpled underneath him and he tilted sideways. He would have hit the ground if it weren't for a pair of strong ice cold hands holding his body up right.

"Do you need us to carry you?" Chazz asked turning Jaden so they were face to face, his grey eyes piercing brown the brown one that wasn't damaged.

"N-no I'm fine" He tried to calm down his fluttering heart at the sudden closeness of their faces. He felt Chazz's cold breath caress his face, bringing with it the lilac perfume and some other scent that could not be described. 'Just three more inches and his lips are mine' He thought looking down at his pale lips, the logical part of his brain completely shut down.

"A-hem" Serenity coughed bringing both boys attention to the real world. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but, nurses office…now!" She hissed, not sounding sorry at all as she pulled her dazed and confused brother out of Chazz's grip.

'I would never pin Chazz for being gay, but maybe he was,' she couldn't help but think as her brother was finally coming back to the real world. But she also couldn't deny the look in her brother's eyes either as he was staring. 'Maybe he was hypnotized…yea vampires do that in all the old movies. If my brother was gay, he would tell me first." She concluded with a grin.

Jaden had to run in order to keep up with his sister's half run pace. Chazz was following behind walking just as fast but looked as relaxed as if he was going for a stroll. 'What the hell was that?' he couldn't help but wonder as he touched his lips. Was he seriously about to kiss Jaden Yuki?

Serenity whipped the door to the nurse's office open and stormed in like a girl on a mission. "My brother is injured may he rest here until lunch is over?" She asked politely, a smile forming on her lips.

The nurse was a small fat woman with dyed red hair cropped short and green grey eyes. The nurse looked up at her from behind her wire rimmed glasses and then at her mangled brother. "He's fine…go back to class."

Jaden didn't notice before but now that he got a full view of her back, he could see the wounds she got from her fight with Chazz. The back of her shirt was in tatters, but it was still held together by strands. She had several small bruises, scratch marks, one large bruise and, Jaden nearly screamed at the sight, bruises in the shape of bite mark. From behind him Chazz was biting his lower lip his eyes wide.

"Lunch, Mrs. Audino, we came from lunch." She said between her gritted teeth.

"Which is just where I'm heading, so go back to class," She gave a warning glare as she stood up.

Chazz stepped forward lightly placing a hand on the desk and leaning against it so he was eye level with Mrs. Audino.

"Then enjoy your lunch Mrs. Audino, and let us stay here. Don't worry you can trust us to not break anything" he smiled a breathtaking smile as he reached into his pocket to pull out a fifty. He placed it in her hand and patted it shut, giving her a wink as he placed a finger over his lips in a 'Sh' motion.

Mrs. Audino nodded pocketing the fifty and scribbling down notes for their teachers in case they took longer than 20 minutes. "Take care then" She smiled at Chazz without argument before leaving them, the nurse flipping the sign on the door over to say 'the nurse is out'

Serenity's mouth dropped to the floor before grumbling "Well as it turns out, people can be bought with money." She hissed setting her brother, who was still shocked from the wounds done to his sister's back, down on the cot.

"Y-your back…" Jaden stuttered out, his eyes wide.

"You've been holding out on us," Chazz stated smoothly, running his fingers through his hair as a way to hide his guilt. "Your wounds are worse than Jaden's."

"Youngest first" she sighed pulling out some disinfectant from one of the cabinets and band-aids. "Stupid nurse doesn't have an ice pack" she growled to herself as she searched the whole office.

"You can use Chazz's hand it's just as cold maybe even colder than an ice pack" Jaden suggested with a hopeful smile. He never had a really good chance to feel Chazz's porcelain skin, now he wanted to.

Chazz glanced at Jaden as he pulled a chair up for himself to sit. He didn't need to sit; he just did it out of human habit.

Serenity would have protested this, if her brother hadn't unleashed the look on her. "Fine" She huffed as she pulled up the rolling chair from the nurse's desk and sat down. "Shirt off Jaden," she commanded gently.

Jaden nodded and took off his shirt exposing his tan torso.

If Chazz had been human, his face would have been on fire at the sight. His body was lean and curved in a way that looked feminine but he still had enough muscle on his body to be considered male. His tan skin, though riddled with bruises, was a beautiful honey shade that made him look almost edible. Chazz scanned his body memorizing every contour, every line, every tight muscle, and every inch of skin from his neck to the line that his pants established covering the lower half of his body.

"Hey Chazz" Serenity snapped her fingers in front of his face breaking him out of his dream state. "Ice pack…" She motioned to Jaden's eye.

Chazz nodded and pressed the back of his hand over Jaden's black eye. Jaden smiled slightly reaching up to lightly touch the cold skin. It felt perfectly smooth to touch; it wasn't giving like human skin would when you pressed your fingers against it, rather, it felt like marble.

Chazz was surprised by the touches; it felt weird to be touched by such warmth. But for Chazz it felt nice; foreign, but very much welcome. He glanced down at Serenity, (who was too distracted to see any of what was going on between her brother and Chazz) before lightly gripping Jaden's fingers between his own.

He wanted so badly to see things through Jaden's eyes, to look into his memory and see just how Jaden had envisioned someone like Chazz. But there was nothing, he couldn't erase his memories, couldn't see them either.

Then as randomly as it started, Jaden pulled his fingers away blushing. 'Enjoying yourself…?' The little pixie laughed in his head.

'Do you have a name by any chance so I can tell you to shut the hell up?' Jaden hissed.

'One its Kuriboh, second you have no power over me.' Kuriboh mocked in a sing song voice, 'You and I will talk later when you are less…'distracted'…'

Jaden gritted his teeth, he wanted to shout at the thing but that would look weird to the other two who couldn't hear what he heard.

'Kuriboh, not 'thing'' Kuriboh corrected 'That's rather offensive you know, I could take that the wrong way. Next time you fall off building I might just ignore your cries for help and let you die.' He could almost picture the thi…

'A-hem'

…Kuriboh looking generally pissed with his arms folded over his fuzzy body.

'Fine I'm sorry and thank you for saving me' Jaden sighed out loud causing both Serenity and Chazz to look at him. Jaden gulped at the awkward silence that followed, had it really been that quiet enough for them to hear him sigh?

"Uh…Sis, who were those girls anyway? Why were they picking on me?" Jaden asked as a way to break the silence.

"Yea how come?" Chazz looked infinitely pleased that she was the one to be questioned first.

Serenity, on the other hand, looked annoyed. She knew she would have to answer eventually but still…

"They were old buddies from a gang my friend was in before she met me." Serenity grumbled gently rubbing the disinfectant soaked cloth on Jaden's arm.

"Ok…so where were you thrown into the equation" Chazz asked with an eyebrow raise. Jaden groaned he knew the answer to that almost instantly.

"My friend's business is my business, her enemy," She glared at Chazz, "my enemy"

"Well that's stupid" Chazz rolled his eyes as he heard the insinuation in her voice, apparently one of her friends had their heart broken because of him. "Because you got involved, your brother got hurt. Just keep your nose out of other's people's business and none of this…" He motioned towards Jaden, "will have happened. I'm sure if your friend was in a gang she could solve her own problems without your help." **(I would like to point out…Serenity you just got PWND!)**

Serenity rubbed her head and glared. "If I can, I help people. It makes me feel good knowing I saved a life rather than taking it."

Chazz heard the insinuation again, but his face didn't change. If anything Jaden noticed the right eyebrow twitch in anger. **(Oh SNAP!)** "Let's look at the 'what if' of the situation here. What if you and I couldn't get to Jaden in time hmm? What if, while probably not dead, he was hospitalized? What if, you could get to him in time but ended up broken and bloody not even able to stand while they beat your brother half to death anyway hmm?"

Jaden could feel Chazz's anger increasing as he continued. "Where would your 'loyal' friend, who you risked Jaden's and your own life's for had been then? Tell me since I'm just _dying_ to know, is it worth it to risk all that for someone you owe nothing to?"

Jaden could feel panic as he tried to calm them both down. They were like a box of dynamite, one sparked and they would explode. "Hey now Chazz that's enough" He grumbled pulling on Chazz's sleeve.

'Sh…don't try to stop this now it's getting good, let's see what your sister will do. I wish I had that human snack you humans eat at the movie theaters, what's it called…popcorn? Yes, I really wish I had some popcorn.'

Serenity could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away as she glared harshly at Chazz. "Like you know what it's like!" She screamed as she stood up, her hand poised as if to slap Chazz across the face, but then lowered it, knowing full well it would do no good. "You don't even have any friends, and you never will!" Serenity was too furious to even consider the consequences of her words, Chazz's words and tone were every bit as biting as she feared.

That was it; Serenity's words were the spark that activated the dynamite. Chazz's fury and hurt mixed together in a dangerous mix that was clear to see in his now red eyes.

Instantly the hand was lifted off Jaden's eye and wrapped around Serenity's throat lifting her two feet above the ground.

"Say that again bitch, go on SAY IT!" he shouted as his whole body started to shake. Serenity reached up trying to pry the stone cold hand off her throat

'Oh snap!' Kuriboh screamed, 'don't just stand there Jaden do something, calm him down. He's gonna kill your sister if you don't.' Kuriboh's words jolted Jaden to action.

"Chazz put my sister down!" screamed trying to tug his arm, push him, kick him whatever it would take. But Chazz didn't move even the tiniest bit. He didn't even notice. He was still focused on the evil scum in his hand.

"Say it! Say I'm a monster! A murderer! You're right anyway, your right to hate me! But since I'm already damned it will hardly matter what I do to you now will it!?" He laughed but it didn't touch his eyes, tears poured like he had never thought possible, and they wouldn't stop. It was like a century of pain was all lined up behind him like Dominos waiting for the final Domino to be put in place before it was pushed bringing it all down on him.

He could never have the laughing friends that Jaden had.

Never feel the pure love Serenity felt for her brother.

Never eat the normal food he could have as a human. Only blood

Never love another human the way a boy would a girl.

Never be normal.

He can't even end the pain, vampires can't die.

Never, never, never, never, NEVER!

He dropped Serenity to the ground as he wiped his eyes, with his cold hand. 'Great, another 'never' to add to the list' He snarled wanting to rip the hand off. 'Who would want to snuggle or hug someone who was cold as ice and could crush your spine without even trying?' He glared down at his feet, unmoving and still like a stone statue.

Jaden checked his sister, she still breathing just unconscious. 'Good' he sighed relieved, as he set her on the cot. His wounds were all taken care off so he slipped his shirt back on.

'Now for the other one' he sighed as he brushed away the remainder of tears on his sister's face. He couldn't help but feel sad by the atmosphere that was created. In his opinion, they were both wrong. Chazz was wrong because he went too far by going into the 'what ifs'. What happened in the past was over; they were all safe and sound and (almost) unscathed.

Serenity was wrong because she said Chazz didn't have friends. 'I'm his friend…right?'

"Chazz…?" he asked as he turned around. "Don't listen to what my sister said she's just mad and scared."

He wasn't sure if Chazz had heard, he didn't give indication he had so Jaden came closer and said it again lightly touching Chazz's shoulder.

"I heard you…" Chazz said so quietly that Jaden had to strain his ears to hear him.

Jaden blinked and lowered his head to get a good look at his eyes. They were grey again, grey and tear stained.

"She made you cry!? Oh me and her are gonna have a long talk about this!" Jaden hissed out angrily. He had never seen Chazz look so lost.

'…dude he almost killed your sister' Kuriboh mumbled, even he was feeling a little discomfort.

Jaden ignored the pixie and turned to Chazz. "It's not true what she says you have friends." Jaden growled determined his eyes burning with fire.

Chazz gave him a bitter look. "Oh yea…who then, Jaden, who would want to be friends with me?"

"I would, that's who!" Jaden answered instantly. Not even hesitating to think of his answer. "And if other knew you like I did, they would be your friend too."

Chazz's eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. "You say that now, but I can tell that you're not immune to me. You still fear me."

"I can learn to get over that!" Jaden answered back, gazing straight into his eyes with his one good eye.

"What about your blood Jaden? You should know I am the most dangerous person for you to be friends with."

"You can learn to get over that too, like you did last night. I'm sure if I meant something to you, you would be able to control your cravings just like I'll be able to control my fear. Even if you can't…" Jaden reached into his pocket pulling out the lilac perfume. "I'll use this if I feel endangered, eventually your body will associate attacking me with pain and you'll control your desire easily."

"It's not that easy" Chazz growled as he charged forward. He effortlessly pinned Jaden's arms to a wall. "Bang your dead," Chazz leaned in touching his nose to Jaden's throat to insinuate his point. "And that's when my whole body, isn't crackling with uncontrollable power." He looked intensely into Jaden's eyes. "Would you actually risk your life to try and prove me wrong?"

Jaden struggled trying to break his arms free. "Yes, because you are wrong, and I want to be your friend. Is that so hard to understand?"

Chazz let go of his arms and backed away covering his face with his hand "Yes it is Jaden Yuki, you are a confusing human." He sighed looking tired as he ran his hand up through his hair.

Jaden smiled, he took the comment as an invitation and wrapped his arms around Chazz's waist, giving the surprised vampire a warm hug.

"The cold isn't so bad, it feels nice on a sore body" Jaden sighed, allowing his body to relax on the cold, marble of Chazz's body. He rested his head on Chazz's shoulder just under his chin and sighed contently.

Chazz blinked in surprise and very gently wrapped a cold arm loosely around Jaden's back, being extremely careful not to crush him.

It felt a little awkward at first, mainly because he never hugged a guy like this, but he quickly got used to the feeling. The sudden warmth pressed against him was nice, the softness almost like velvet, but he was so fragile and easily breakable too. He lightly nuzzled into the mess of auburn brown hair, feeling happier than he had ever been in centuries.

"Thank you" he whispered into his hair, as he pressed the back of his hand over Jaden's eye.

Jaden felt his heart skip a beat.

_Chapter end_

**I just wanna say 4 things. **

**1) This was a total 'aw…' chapter I'm embarrassed by the sheer cliché-ness of it all. **

**2) I lied last chapter, Serenity will be doing something minor in the next chapter THEN you won't see her again for awhile. **

**3) I cannot believe how awful I made Serenity in this chapter uhg…I wanted to bitch slap her so hard she deserves it! Go figure my character would piss me off so much, but never again. She did her role.**

**4) Gah! Chazz is soooo Emo! I totally made it worse in this chapter. Why he is so easy to make angst-y I don't know, must be the whole vampire factor.**

**Oh it was brought to my attention so I thought I'd clear it up. I'm not doing a Chazz/Serenity; this is Jaden/Chazz vampire story (As this chapter must surely show). But I guess it's good that some of you think otherwise, its keeps it interesting that way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here everybody! **

**I gotta say I did not see me getting this far, but I did it and I have you my reviewers to thank .**

**To all my awesome reviewers whom I adore very much I give you all a big…**

**THANK YOU!!**

**I also give several thank you's to all those who put my story on your fav list.**

**I give you all a big hug too (virtual hug)**

**Now the disclaimer, if I owned yu-gi-oh GX then Chazz would belong to Jaden and only Jaden. Alexis is cool though so I might just set her up with Zane, and there everybody is happy. But no, that can never happen so I don't own it. **

_Chapter 7_

Jaden sighed in a guilty way as Chazz's hand drifted over his sister's closed eyes. His eye was healed now (thanks to Chazz's blood) so now it was the moment of truth, it was time to erase her memories. Chazz noticed this and glanced up.

"It has to be done Jaden; your sister is a very frightening individual." Chazz smirked as he lightly touched her forehead. The memories running through her head were very powerful and vivid like they had happen yesterday instead of years ago. Every detail was cataloged to perfection, the number of every book on a particular shelf, the colors, the sounds, and the people all the way down to what brand shirt they were wearing. It seemed a shame to pull a section of it out. "Would your sister happen to have a photographic memory?" He asked truly intrigued.

"Yea she does, why do you ask?" Jaden raised an eyebrow; he was feeling a little put off by the sudden interest Chazz was showing in his sister but he would be a good friend and be supportive if they grew to like each other. His sister was amazing after all, far stronger then he could ever hope to be. He sighed sadly at this thought.

"No reason, her memory is just so clear. She documents everything and keeps it in her memory like it's important. Even memories of you two as kids are as clear as day." Chazz suddenly snickered like he found something hilarious.

"What!? What did you see!?" Jaden pouted wanting to be clued in on the joke.

"N-Nothing" Chazz coughed trying to stop his laughter. He glanced up at Jaden with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes. "When you were born your airhead for a mom thought you were a girl and named you Renee before the doctors had to break the news to her that you were a guy." That was it; Chazz was on the floor laughing while Jaden stood there, a blush tingeing his cheeks pink.

"She remembered THAT! She was only one!" Jaden huffed wondering if he should attempt to kick his new friend in the side or just save his own foot by simply staying there to glare at him in menacing way.

Oh wait there was always the guilt trip option.

"My poor sister…" Jaden sighed crouching down to Chazz's eye level. Poor Chazz had no idea what he was planning. "While you stand here sifting through her memories she's wounded and bleeding badly and you're not even attempting to heal her." Jaden sniffed letting false tears pour down his face, and for good measure he threw in the quivering lip. "Why do you despise my sister so…?"

Chazz froze, his evil expression softening to a look of guilt. "Fine, fine turn her over" Chazz waved getting up off the ground. He was planning on just erasing her memory and leave her with battle scars but the guilt was tugging at his frozen heart that HE was the one who caused the wounds and SHE was the stupid caring sister that would rather die of blood loss then let her brother deal with a few more minutes of minor pain.

Jaden obliged carefully turning his sister over to lie on her stomach.

"We should consider ourselves lucky my teeth didn't pierce her skin." Chazz grumbled puncturing his left thumb with his teeth.

"Yea, I was wondering about that, what would have happened if they did?" Jaden asked, now was as good a time as any to ask questions.

"Vampire venom would have been injected into her body and she would have turned into a vampire" Chazz said simply letting the blue colored blood slide over her scratches. She visibly shivered at the contact. "When I'm feeding it's different because I'm sucking the venom back into my teeth, but I was too far gone to be logical I would have bitten her and left her to turn vampire so I could get to you quicker."

"Oh…" Jaden said quietly shivering involuntarily, 'what a scary way for him to put it, 'to get to me'…'

'Hey Jaden, ix-nay on the ear-fay, remember…you promised your blood sucking friend you would get over your fear of him so the two of you could be closer. So stop shivering and just plain being a girl… Snicker Renee…Bwa ha ha! Classic, you totally set yourself up for that one.'

"Are you finished!?" he snarled out loud making Chazz's head turn. Jaden quickly covered his mouth with an 'eep' as Chazz gave him a look like he was nuts. ('You mean the nuts your mom didn't see when you were born?' The puff ball chuckled…Stupid Kuriboh. He was never gonna live this one down)

"Um…no I'm not…are you feeling ok?" Chazz asked a little concern as he brushed some loose strands of brown hair aside to touch his forehead. He felt a little warm, but anyone was warmer than him.

"No, I'm not ok, Chazz do pixies exist too? Because I have a very cruel, sadistic pixie in my head right now and it doesn't want to leave." Jaden groaned he must have been sounding like total idiot.

But Chazz didn't look at him like he was an idiot, rather his eyes became unfocused, the look that Jaden noted to be a look of someone deep in thought. "I was aware they existed but they're very rare." He muttered taking his hand off Jaden's forehead.

Kuriboh hissed hatefully, 'It's because of those monsters, those Slayers; they took them all to 'Examine' them'

"Examine…?" Jaden said once again out loud. Chazz's eyes widened then became hard and smoldering.

"He doesn't need to know that…" He growled not at Jaden but at Kuriboh.

"Know what?" Jaden asked confused.

'Chazz doesn't want you to know the gory truth, the reason Pixies like us are rare is cause those devils dissected them all to death. They said it was to figure out our rare magic, which was total BS as I quickly figured out when none of the pixies captured ever came home,' Kuriboh hissed, his anger clawing at the inside of Jaden's head.

Jaden moaned in pain holding his head. 'That's awful' Jaden thought in his head. Chazz was finished with Serenity and was standing beside Jaden rubbing his forehead and temples with ice cold hands.

Jaden looked up at Chazz once Kuriboh was able to calm himself. "Who are the Slayers?" He asked quizzically not really realizing he asked the most taboo of questions.

Chazz's eyes hardened to and ice cold look. "That is none of your concern…" He said in a cold emotionless tone that made Jaden's heart ache.

"But…"

'Jaden don't badger him, they've hurt him too, I can tell' Kuriboh spoke in a serious voice. 'Basically the Slayers are like the supernatural FBI. They manage things in our world and see to it none of us are discovered by humans. But over the last couple of decades something bad has happened. Their leader is a total crackpot who wants the supernatural to be destroyed. I guess you could say he's racist.' Kuriboh said in a very all-knowing voice. 'They'll look for any excuse to take a vampire down; the Slayers fear them the most'

'Why?' Jaden asked in his head, gazing at Chazz. He was looking down and to the side with his jaw clenched.

'It's because vampires are both powerful and high in numbers. When a side has both quality and quantity you don't wanna mess with that side, or rather, you do but you turn them against each other first'

Jaden blinked, these Slayers were really that cruel?

Chazz sighed when he noticed that Jaden was no longer clutching his head then his walked over to Serenity holding his hand over her eyes.

"I'll have to give her fake memories so at least she'll have a story over what happened. Any suggestions?" Chazz asked in a rather cheap attempt to change the topic, so much for the smooth suave vampire.

Even stranger still…it worked. "We could just say I was beaten up, she engaged them, got her shirt damaged, beat up Kim, while you took out the other two?" Jaden smiled lightly, that was believable enough.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I'll have to take care of the senior girls' memory and give them something to replace it." Chazz grumbled angrily.

"I'm sorry…" Jaden muttered more upset by the fact that it was because of him Chazz had to go through so much trouble.

Chazz looked down at Jaden his confusion clear on his face. "For what, reminding me? Its fine really I'm just mad I got so careless enough to forget that, while you…" he very lightly flicked his forehead while smirking "The most idiotic student here, had to remind me."

Jaden rubbed his forehead with a pout on his face, but the fact that Chazz was giving him something that resembled a smile made him smile too.

Chazz covered her eyes with his hand and there it was, the sudden camera flash and as he removed his hand her eyes were wide open as memories left and reentered her mind. After five minutes her eyes were closed and she went back to a peaceful slumber, unaware of all that had happened that day.

"Now if you'll excuse me" Chazz muttered brushing past to the door. "I have a mess to clean up and I'm sure you and your sister would rather be alone" Chazz gave him a half wave over his shoulder.

"Hey you want to sit with us Monday?" Jaden asked with a lopsided grin on his face.

Chazz froze for a second before answering with a controlled calm. "Sure…I mean…if I must."

Jaden almost laughed, the joy in his voice was obvious, and no amount of calmness could hide it. "Sweet see ya" Jaden smiled as he sat beside his sister lightly petting her hair.

"Bye, _piccolo angelo_" Chazz smirked saying the words in an Italian accent so clear and perfect it made Jaden's head spin. 'He could have called me a moron but it still would have sounded hott' Jaden mused as Chazz quietly shut the door behind him.

As if on sudden cue, Serenity's eyes opened up and she glanced over at Jaden, her eyes narrowed.

Jaden was brought out of his musings and put all his attention toward his sister. "Morning lazy" He grinned trying to distract her from his guilt. He would have to make the story somewhat believable if he wanted to protect his sister, and as he knew, he was an awful liar.

"Morning…" She said suspiciously with an eyebrow raised. "What did Chazz mean 'a mess to clean up'?"

"Oh…uh…" Jaden started, the small operator in Jaden's brain was having difficulty coming up with a lie that made sense so instead he went with a distraction. "I think the real question is, why were YOU listening to our conversation?" 'That officially sucked' He didn't need Kuriboh to tell him that, he already knew how awful a topic changer he was.

Serenity raised an eyebrow, "I was awake and that was the first thing I heard so I was curious"

"Well you know…" He could feel himself sweating under the intensity of her eyes "There was a lot of blood; you could get in trouble, so Chazz volunteered to clean it up."

Serenity snorted, "It makes sense, he should clean up the mess; the clumsy idiot caused the most blood to be spilled." She muttered her arms folded over her chest. Jaden exhaled his held breath; he couldn't believe he managed to lie, successfully, to his sister.

Jaden truly wondered what Chazz had put in her memory to give her the impression that Chazz was clumsy. The guy could never be clumsy even if he tried.

"Hey sis you know Italian right?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed again "Some, why?"

"You heard what Chazz called me, what does it mean?" Jaden squeaked, a little scared by the sudden change in his sister's demeanor.

"It means, 'little angel'" She said watching Jaden's expression carefully; she was hoping for a look of disgust or maybe anger that another man would call him that.

She was disappointed however when she saw him blush like a school girl. Not what she was expecting.

"R-really…wow I wonder where he got that from." Jaden stuttered, he knew where he got the name but it would be better to act like he had no idea.

Serenity sighed a little, "I have an idea" then she turned to Jaden a look of sadness in her eyes. "Jaden…do you…like Chazz?" She said uncomfortably.

Jaden blinked then smiled a huge grin, completely oblivious to what she was implying. "Of course I do, we're friends now."

Serenity rubbed her temples, "No, not that 'like' I mean…_**like**_ like Chazz."

Jaden's mouth popped open forming a perfect 'o', before he laughed shaking his head. "No, no I don't like Chazz that way, honest" 'Liar' Kuriboh chuckled in his mind.

"Oh…ok" Serenity expression suddenly brightened. "You had me worried for a second" She got up and looked at the clock. "You missed class?"

"Just the first 20 minutes" Jaden responded holding out her note. "Here, the nurse wrote these out."

Serenity nodded taking the note, "My offer still stands Jaden, if Chazz gives you any trouble you tell me first. He may have helped, but I still don't trust him." Serenity crumpled her note and threw it into the nearest trash can. "I'm having lunch now, so I don't need this"

"Right…" Jaden sighed, if she just gave Chazz a chance she would probably grow to like him.

Serenity smiled an innocent smile and left plotting in her head ways to protect her innocent brother from Chazz. It was her job after all, and she was sure to do it. But first she needed a new shirt, so she walked to the gym lockers.

_Backtrack 40 minutes_

To Kim, this had to be the worst day of her life. She was sitting in the office under the watchful eye of the secretary, while the principal was on the phone with her mother, trying to say in a nice way that her daughter was insane.

"Often teens will make up silly stories as a way of getting attention."

She wanted to cry. She wasn't crazy, and she wasn't making this story up. Chazz was a monster and everyone was in danger, but of course no one would believe her.

On top of that, even her friends ditched her in fear of Chazz. This day started out amazingly, she was about to get back at that bitch that dared to stand up against her. A mere junior, a lesser being, a member of the 'Middle class' had bested her.

She wasn't ready to take that; her ego couldn't take that blow. So she had to get back, she had it all planned to perfection. Her acting was even more the icing on the cake. But none of that mattered, she would be finished. She was already the laughing stock of the school, now her mother was going to look down on her even more then she already did.

She pulled her knees close to her chest, burying her head in it so she could cry. Could this day possibly get any worse?

"**Secretary?" **a voice crackled on the intercom on her desk.

"What is it?" she asked pressing a button.

"**Some students have started a food fight could you sort this mess out; the lunch guard has lost all control of the situation."** In the background there was a rather loud 'you wanna mess?!' that made Kim laugh.

"Fine I'm on my way" She said getting up. She turned to Kim "Don't go anywhere." She spoke pointing her finger before leaving.

Kim snorted 'Like that's going to stop me' she smirked getting up to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice spoke behind her making her jump.

She spun around her arm outstretched to swipe at whoever was behind her with her well manicured nails.

The figure caught her arm with ease not even moving from the spot he was standing. His face was familiar to her. His eyes a dark grey, his ash colored hair slicked back. The difference was the air around him it seemed different, more serious. But she definitely remembered him as one of Jaden's friends, Bastion.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed pulling her hand away roughly. She was in no mood to deal with anybody right now. "Shouldn't you be tending to your friend right now? We messed him up pretty good." She smirked, feeling the need to push his buttons.

Bastion froze for a half a second before he relaxed and retorted back in a harsh tone. "Who's 'we'? The only one I see here is a lonely pitiful 'you'."

This opened the flood gates as fresh tears pricked at her eyes. "Did you just come here to insult me?" She hissed wiping her eyes, she never cried in front of anyone and she wasn't about to start now.

"No" Bastion sighed sitting down, crossing one leg over the other and knitting his fingers together on his knee. "I came to listen."

"Listen, to what!?" She shrieked before suddenly covering her mouth. Principal Sheppard was still in the other room talking on the phone.

Bastion seemed aware of that too, as he quietly placed a finger over his lips, waiting for her to calm down. He reached into his pocket pulling out a white handkerchief with a blue 'S' embroidered on it, and holding it out to her.

"Clean yourself up first, you're a mess." She obliged taking the handkerchief and dabbing her eyes and nose dry.

"Ok I'm better now thanks" she handed him back the filthy handkerchief which he regarded with a look of disgust.

"Nice to see you have some class" Bastion mumbled pushing her hand back to. "Keep it"

Kim glared at him and slipped it in her backpack. "Fine I'll wash it and give it back, jackass." She hissed at him finding another chair to sit in. "Now what is it you want?"

Bastion smirked, getting up and offering his own chair. "Let's talk"

She sat down glancing at him suspiciously, but nodded for him to continue.

"It's about Chazz" He continued in a low voice tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I want you to tell me everything, every detail you can possibly remember then I wish to offer you a second chance, a chance to get vengeance on Chazz for the way he had humiliated you"

Her eyes widened, did it mean he actually believed her and he was honestly giving her a key to destroy her enemy. She opened her mouth to talk but he quickly placed a finger over her mouth shutting her up.

"Not now, later" he whispered. "He has an ability to erase memories so you need to take this" He held out a pill to her marked 'Slayer' on it. "It will suppress the memories of this conversation from Chazz and protect your memories from being erased."

Kim looked at the pill with a skeptical look; he was pretty much giving her a foreign drug and telling her to take it, for protection, he claimed. "Can I really trust you?" She asked with a glare.

"Hey you know what you saw; it's up to you to decide how you want to live your life. I'm a slayer, this is my job but I can't decide your life. Let me give you a synopsis of the two roads open for you at this moment. Take the pill and I'll make you my apprentice by night, teach you magic and how to fight. By day though you will have to hide your fear from Chazz's ever watchful eyes and act like you normally would before this ordeal. I think that will be no problem for you though." Bastion smirked "You're such a drama queen it's almost frightening."

She glared at the comment, stamping rather hard on his foot. He howled in pain clutching his foot. "And quite strong too for someone so small"

"And if I choose not to take the pill?" She asked ignoring his comment.

"Then you'll lose your memory and go on living your life like you always have. Living in blissful ignorance" He smirked holding out the pill. "Your choice"

Kim smirked back, as she stood up, walking closer to him. "You're making my choice too easy" She remarked swiping the pill and swallowing it dry. "Guess you're stuck with me"

"I wasn't expecting that" Bastion laughed. "I didn't think your ego would permit you to allow yourself to be apprenticed to someone younger then you."

"Yea you would think, but it won't matter. Allow me to make a prediction _**friend**_" she smirked evilly gripping his collar harshly pulling him close. "I will excel past you, through pure will and hatred. I'll make you regret your choice" She snarled shoving him back and sitting back down in her chair.

"I'm regretting it already" Bastion rolled his eyes turning to leave. "You know what to do now I assume?"

"Of course, _**master**_ Bastion" she smirked with an evil gleam. She couldn't be happier at this sudden 180 of her luck. This day was suddenly looking brighter.

Sheppard walked in, noticing her smile. "Is everything ok Miss Tula?"

"Oh yes sir" she smiled a sweet cute little smile that was expected of her. "Everything is just fine now"

_Chapter end_

**Yes, we have not seen the last of Kim Tula (god where did that awful name come from). Yet another OC whom I don't like - -;**

**I know for a fact I'm gonna get reviews about Bastion in this chapter, I'm pretty sure that was a real shocker for you people and you already got your keyboards out raring to go. So go for it I crave opinions.**

**Originally I had no idea how to end this and then it came to me while I was showering - -; Go figure I'm just weird like that.**


End file.
